


The King's Women

by KingE



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Love, Luffy fucks everyone, Mind Manipulation, Moresomes, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rubber Cock, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingE/pseuds/KingE
Summary: After Nami and Nojiko showed him the wonders of making love, Luffy slowly becomes a sex master, ready to conquer every women on his path to become the King of Pirates. Luffy/MassHarem. No need to make suggestions, I'll go by arc order. Full Smut
Relationships: Black Maria/Monkey D. Luffy, Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy, Carrot/Monkey D. Luffy/Wanda, Kiwi/Monkey D. Luffy/Mozu, Monkey D. Luffy/Everyone, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Nefertari Vivi, Monkey D. Luffy/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Nojiko, Monkey D. Luffy/Perona, Monkey D. Luffy/Rebecca, Monkey D. Luffy/Shirahoshi, Monkey D. Luffy/Solitaire, Monkey D. Luffy/Speed, Monkey D. Luffy/Stussy, Monkey D. Luffy/Sugar, Monkey D. Luffy/Tashigi, Monkey D. Luffy/Ulti, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Reiju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	1. Prologue (The Sisters)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is crossposted on fanfiction.net, and this chapter was originally the prequel of it. But I decided to put it here as a prologue instead of making two different stories, so enjoy!

The party after Arlong’s defeat could last hours without anyone stopping to breath or rest. Their 8 years of hell were finally over, after all. Even their heroes, the four straw hats, who have been very injured were partying as if they weren’t even hurt. The inhabitants of the Cocoyashi village would be forever grateful to them; especially Nami and her sister. Luffy, the captain of the crew, had not only got rid of Arlong and his crew, but also avenged their mother’s death. He destroyed everything Nami feared and hated for 8 long years.

Ironically, although he was one of the most injured, he was the liveliest of the bunch. Eating everything in his path and singing along with Usopp. However, even when the entire village celebrated, two people were missing. The ones who were hurt the most in this story, Nami and Nojiko. Some noticed it of course, but just deduced they wanted to rest and finally have the opportunity to sleep without any nightmares after all these years. What they didn’t know was that they were planning something much different than sleep.

Luffy swallowed an entire plate full of meat and was about to do the same with another when he suddenly felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned his head around and saw Nami looking at him with a warm smile.

“Hey, Nami! What’s up?” He asked, ready to take another bite out of his dinner.

“Could you follow me, Luffy?” She simply inquired, her hands behind her back.

“Follow you? Where? There’s a lot of food here, so I don’t want someone to steal it while I’m gone,” He replied as he pointed at all the food.

“It’s actually a surprise! I want to give you a gift. I promise you, you won’t regret it. I am pretty sure it’ll be the best thing someone ever gave you,” She retorted as Luffy paused to think. Suddenly, he started drooling as his eyes turned to meat.

“Alright! Let’s go!” He beamed.

“I don’t want to know what you’re thinking about, but it’s good to know you are excited,” Nami deadpanned as she turned around and started walking away from him. Luffy followed closely behind her.

Surprisingly, he didn’t ask any questions, but was still curious as to why they were leaving the party and going so far from it, walking deep in the forest. All of his questions were overshadowed by his impatience to see the surprise. He was clearly expecting food, and Nami saw right through him. She knew her surprise would please nearly any men, but she had a lot of doubts concerning Luffy. He seemed quite innocent for these sort of things, but then again, he could be unpredictable, so who knows?

The straw hat boy looked around as they advanced deeper in the forest, still wondering where they could be doing and what kind of food might be this far. However, he was surprised when he saw a house and an orchard full of tangerines. It must have been Nami’s house, he guessed. When they entered, the only thing that allowed him to see anything inside was the moonlight slipping through the window.

“Let’s go upstairs, it’s in my room,” Nami smiled as she walked towards the stairs.

“I hope the surprise is worth it!” Luffy laughed as he followed her.

“I’m sure it is,” She giggled as they came in front of a door. Nami gently turned the doorknob and opened it. “I’ll let you go first,” She said as Luffy came in.

Unlike what he expected, there was no food in her room; however, he tilted his head when he saw what, or rather who, was on the bed just below the window. Nojiko was laying on it, covered by the blanket as the moonlight shined on her visible skin. Her slightly curvy figure could be visible under all those blankets, and Nami was sure this sight alone could get a lot of men turned on.

“You sure took your time, you two,” Nojiko flirted as she put an arm around her breast.

“Sorry, but he was really excited for his… gift,” Nami replied as Luffy stared at them in confusion.

“I hope you didn’t ruin the surprise for him, Nami,” Nojiko scolded playfully.

“Of course no,” The orange-haired girl retorted.

“So… do you like what you see, Luffy-kun~?” Nojiko asked as she got the blanket off her, showing her full naked body, and smooth skin.

However, Luffy just stared at her in silence, for a couple of very long seconds until…

“Why are you naked?”

Nami sighed as Nojiko slightly opened her mouth, then suddenly, laughed out loud. The straw hat boy tilted his head in confusion, not understanding what was so funny.

“You are so innocent! I like it!” Nojiko snickered as she glanced behind Luffy, noticing Nami was slowly, a bit shyly, undressing herself. She smirked, seeing her little sister blush, it looked like she wasn’t as ready as she thought.

Before Luffy could ask any questions, two arms wrapped around his neck from behind. He turned his head around and saw Nami blushing, before she smiled seductively.

“You’re naked too?”

“Well, we need to,” Nami giggled. “Nojiko thought it would be an excellent way to thank you for saving our village, and I agreed. To have sex,”  
“I think Shanks told me about that, but I didn’t really pay attention,” He said as Nami sighed.

“It doesn’t surprise me…” She mumbled annoyingly. “I guess we’ll have to teach you what it means. First, you have to lay on this bed and undress yourself,” Nami whispered in his ear, before pushing him beside Nojiko.

Luffy yelped in surprise, not expecting his night to turn out like this. He still found it weird that they were naked, even more so that he had to be it too. It didn’t bother him of course, he just thought it was unusual. Nami took off his sandals as Nojiko gently took his straw hat and placed it on the nightstand. Then, the blue haired woman sat behind him and unbuttoned his shirt, before getting it off him and throwing it to the floor. Nami had just taken off his shorts and was about to do the same to his underpants. Nojiko ran her fingers across his chest, down to his waist, admiring his abs and fit body, when Nami finally took off his underpants. Both sisters looked in awe as they saw his long and big manhood, certainly fitting for a king; however, what shocked them the most was that it was still flaccid!

“Even after all this, you’re not hard?! Not even a little turned on?!” Nojiko inquired in surprise.

“Hard? Turned on? What are you even talking about? You’re not making any sense,” He replied looking at them as if they were stupid.

“I knew he was clueless, but not that much. Well, at least now I know I should never have been scared of him in case he sneaked into the bathroom while I showered,” Nami groaned, before breathing out. She looked at his schlong, and couldn’t help but blush. She had never seen one this close. Yes, she never had sex. And no, just because she was hunting for money didn’t mean she had to sell her body when she could just steal everything. “Don’t worry, Nojiko. It’s still a man’s body, so all it needs is a little stimulation and it’ll stand right up,”

“If you say so. Then, let’s do our best,” Nojiko replied as she pressed her boobs against Luffy’s back and wrapped her legs around his waist. “The first thing you need to know is when you must do it, Luffy. It’s with a person you like, to please someone. And to do so, you have to use your penis, dick, cock or whatever you call it,” She said, snickering as she remembered some really crazy names for someone’s manhood. “And you use it on one of a girl’s holes. It’ll also please you a lot,”

“I guess you could also use it to attack some women,” Nami added, still looking at his thing.

“It’s kind of…” Luffy started, only to be interrupted by the older woman, who gently put her hand on his chin and turned his head around. She closed the gap between their faces and pressed her lips against his. For a reason he didn’t know, he felt something tingle deep inside of him as Nojiko’s tongue forcefully entered his mouth.

Nami pouted as she saw her sister kiss her captain; she wanted to be the one to do it! She climbed on the bed and kneeled on her captain, her knees being besides his waist as Nojiko moved her feet. Then, the orange-haired girl pressed her nipples against Luffy’s, before rubbing them together. She was still not experienced enough though.

Meanwhile, Luffy could only think about Nojiko as her tongue wrapped around his, and wriggled around his mouth. He was never kissed like that! It gave birth to a new feeling inside him as he could feel Nojiko’s soft tongue and her warm breath. Meanwhile, Nami started licking and sucking his neck. He felt his body become hotter, slowly starting to enjoy this. And before he knew it, he moved his tongue too. Copying Nojiko’s movements, which surprised the older woman since she wasn’t expecting him to kiss her back, nor to do it correctly. It looked like he was learning on the job. The blue haired woman felt her cheeks become pink as Luffy’s tongue intertwined with hers, and soon, their lips weren’t even pressed against each other’s. Nami glanced up, seeing the tongues of her sister and her captain wrapped around each other’s. They looked like they were enjoying it a lot, which made her even more jealous of her sister.

Nojiko felt like she would never get enough of this kiss as she was slowly getting addicted to Luffy’s tongue. It had a soft rubbery texture, but the taste was nothing like it. It caressed every place on her tongue; however, she did see her sister get jealous of what they were doing. She couldn’t help but think she was cute, and decided she’d leave her taste of this man’s tongue. She finally broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between their tongues as she tried to catch her breath as Luffy, catching his breath too, looked at her in confusion, still not understanding how he felt. Nami didn’t even hesitate and jumped on her captain, grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him. Nojiko smirked at the sight.

Nami finally got to her captain’s mouth. Since she was a top of him, she thought she would be dominant; however, Luffy’s tongue was quick to enter her mouth, even through her teeth. She widened her eyes as Luffy put his arms around her waist out of instincts and moved his rubbery tongue around her mouth, and wrapped it against her tongue. She didn’t know how it happened, but it seemed doing it with Nojiko made him good at it! It looked like he wasn’t just naturally good at fights! Nami felt her body become hotter as her man deepened the kiss. She didn’t even know what to do as she was overrun with feelings she didn’t know about. She was in a lost battle against her captain.

“Oh, my god! Why did he have to pick up Nojiko’s moves?! He-he’s mouth-fucking me with his tongue!” She thought as she suddenly felt something hard hit her butt. She broke the kiss, the same way Nojiko did, and turned her head around to see that his cock was finally hard, even bigger than before, and pointing at the ceiling.

“Oh, it looks like we finally did it,” Nojiko licked her lips as she crawled towards Luffy’s dick. She looked at her sister and motioned for her to come too.

Nami couldn’t help but feel aroused at her captain’s cock as she joined her sister and lied on the opposite side, facing each other.

“That was… weird… it felt… good, but why is my dick like that?” Luffy asked, confusion visible on his face.

“That’s because you like it,” Nami answered as Nojiko and her pressed their breasts around the man’s dick.

Luffy suddenly felt another tingle as their big and soft boobs pressed themselves on his cock, it was almost like it was going to melt. He didn’t know it could feel this good, maybe that’s why Sanji seemed to love breasts?

To his surprise, the two sisters started licking it together. Nami doing the tip as Nojiko ran her tongue across his manhood, stopping in the middle. They were happy to see that it was long enough that they could lick more than the tip, even though it was between their boobs. The two girls felt their body become warmer as they licked the slightly twitching manhood. They could smell the scent of a man, waiting to have someone to breed. Since their breasts were pressed against each other, they could feel their nipples rubbing on one another, and both sisters felt the nipples of the other become hard and erect. Nojiko decided to go a step further and sucked it on the side, before squeezing her boobs together.

Luffy gritted his teeth, still not understanding how someone licking him could feel this good. Suddenly, Nojiko stopped what she was doing, leaving her saliva roll down his rod as she put the whole tip in her mouth, slightly pushing Nami out of the way and getting her boobs off the boy’s cock. The orange-haired girl groaned in annoyance as her sister interrupted her again. She felt like they were kids again when she stole some of her candies! Although she couldn’t deny that seeing Nojiko slowly put Luffy’s cock all the way in her mouth was arousing. The straw hat boy breathed out as he felt Nojiko’s soft tongue wrap around his manhood as she moved her head up and down. The girl was feeling his cock hit the back of her throat everytime she moved her head down, she was pretty sure he’d be able to fuck her whole throat if he stretched his dick, and that thought alone made her wet.

Nami gently played with the boy’s testicles, before licking and sucking them. She didn’t get to suck his cock like Nojiko was, but at least his balls weren’t bad either. She imagined them filled with his milk. Although they were warm, but hairy, she kept on running her tongue across them. She finally heard Luffy let out a moan, which made her proud to know someone like him was enjoying what they were doing.

“This is so weird… My body is so hot… And I feel like something is going to come out,” Luffy muttered as he could feel his cock twitching inside Nojiko’s hot throat.

Hearing this, Nojiko pulled his dick out of her mouth and stroked it with her right hand, a smirk appearing on her face. Nami stopped playing with his balls as both sisters licked the tip of his cock, just when he finally shot his load. The cum covered their faces as they managed to take some in their mouths. Nami kept it in her mouth, wanting to see how it tasted. It was hot and salty, but what she liked the more about it was that it was Luffy’s. Before she could swallow it, Nojiko put her hands on her cheeks and brought her face closer. Without saying anything, she kissed her, putting her tongue forcefully inside her mouth.

Nami widened her eyes as her sister’s tongue ran across her teeth. Why was her sister kissing her?! It was so weird! However, overcome with her instincts, she kissed her back. Luffy blinked a couple of times as he saw them intertwine their tongues and mix the cum they had in their mouths. He didn’t know, but that sight alone was enough to keep his cock as hard as before. The two sisters broke the kiss as they swallowed everything, before trying to catch their breaths. Nami’s face was a deep shade of red as she never imagined kissing her big sister like this.

“Now, let’s take it a step further. I’ll show you how to ride a man, Nami. And I hope you’ll like it, Luffy,” Nojiko winked as she pushed Luffy to lay down. His cock was still pointing up and it was the only thing that Nojiko needed. She stood up above it, and spread her pussy in front of Luffy and Nami’s eyes, before crouching down until the tip of the boy’s cock was in. She shuddered in anticipation, before fully sitting down. She moaned, feeling Luffy’s manhood hit the back of her womb. She placed her palms on his chest while breathing heavily, an electroshock already went through her body as she put his dick inside her. It was so big it stretched her pussy a bit, she was afraid to move up and down, fearing the many shudders to come. “So, how is my pussy, Luffy?”

“It’s tight, wet and warm. It feels… great? It’s better than food!” Luffy replied in shock as he had a huge revelation.

“I’m flattered you think so highly of me, Luffy,” Nojiko giggled before glancing at Nami. “Please, look how your sister gets her pussy destroyed,” She said as she moved her butt up, then slammed it down. She moaned when the boy’s cock slammed the back of her womb again. She continued moving up and down as Nami watched her sister getting her pussy stretched. All she could hear were her moans, mixed with the sound of her ass slamming against Luffy’s flesh.

The orange-haired girl looked at Luffy, who, without thinking, placed his hands on Nojiko’s thighs as her palms were clutching his chest. Nami pouted at her sister stealing her glory. She was the one with seductive skills! She should be the better one at this! She crawled towards Luffy’s face and placed herself the same way as Nojiko, her pussy just above Luffy’s head. The boy looked in curiosity as Nami’s wet pussy came into view.

“There’s something else that you can do, Luffy. You just lick me down there, and I promise it’d feel amazing for the both of us,” Nami smiled as her juice dripped on Luffy’s face.

“Oh, alright,” He replied as Nami sat on his head, his mouth just under her pussy. It felt weird to have someone sit on your face, but Luffy did as she said, even though he couldn’t see anything.

Nami felt electricity go through her as Luffy’s warm tongue entered her sacred place and started licking its inside.

“Looks like you are a little more daring, Nami! I didn’t expect any less of you! Too… Ah… bad you can’t have a go at his monstrous cock yet! Ah… I’ve already come… once! It’s… so good!” Nojiko cooed as she gritted her teeth to hold her moans, but in vain.

Nami felt Luffy’s tongue go even further inside her pussy, licking all its walls with little to no difficulties. Damn his stretchy powers! He was going to make her come with his tongue only! The orange-haired girl grabbed her sister’s hands and held them lovingly, which surprised Nojiko, although she didn’t say anything. Nami buried her head in Nojiko’s breasts and started licking her areolas, without touching her nipple.

“Ah… What a naughty girl… Nami… To do that to your own sister… Please, don’t tease me!” Nojiko whispered.

Nami smirked as she licked the older woman’s nipples, before sucking them. Nami had to hold her moans back to pleasure her sister as Luffy’s tongue came to her most sensitive spot.

The boy wasn’t sure if licking her down was better than meat, it tasted sour and like sweat; however, his body kept crying for more. He felt like he was gonna burst.

“I-I’m so happy… ah… we get to do this together… Nami! I… ah! Love you so much!” Nojiko screamed as she felt shudders. “I’m coming!” She screamed again as she squirted and her legs trembled. A couple of seconds later, cum bursted out of Luffy’s cock and overfilled her womb. “Oh, Luffy! Your warm cum is filling my insides!”

“You should be careful, Nojiko!” Nami scolded as she stopped sucking on her nipples. “You could-”

“I honestly don’t care… if he knocks me up… That was a good fuck,” Nojiko replied as she moved her butt up and freed Luffy’s cock from her pussy. Nami did the same with his face, letting him breath. “Look, Luffy, there’s so much of it” She said as she showed her pussy.

“Yeah… Is that something dangerous?” He asked as he saw his cum dripping out of her pussy.

“Of course not. Now, I believe it’s Nami’s turn. I can’t wait to see my sister become a woman,” Nojiko purred as she grabbed Nami by her shoulders.

“W-What are you doing?!” She yelped in surprise as her back fell on Luffy’s chest.

“I’m pretty sure you know what you should do, Luffy. When it’s in, you move your hips up and down, and Nami will be moaning in pleasure,” Nojiko licked her lips.

Luffy understood quickly and wrapped his arms around Nami as he moved his hips to put his cock inside Nami’s pussy. The orange-haired girl moaned as she felt his hard manhood slowly enter her front hole. Suddenly, he slammed his hips against her ass, and used his cock to bash her womb.

“L-Luffy… It’s so deep inside me…” Nami whispered as he moved again, slamming the tip of his dick against her womb with each thrust. Suddenly, cum fell on the girl’s face. She looked up in confusion and saw her sister’s pussy coming down on her face.

“Eat my cum-filled pussy, Nami,” Nojiko said as she placed her pussy on Nami’s mouth, before fully laying down and bringing her face closer to her sister’s pussy. She licked her lips as she saw Luffy’s cock moving in and out. She glanced at Nami’s clit and licked it, which made the younger woman shiver.

Nami’s vision became blurry as her mind went dizzy due to the huge cock slamming her cunt, and the cum mixed with her sister’s pussy juice she was licking. Fortunately, she managed to reach Nojiko’s sensitive spots, and it was only a matter of seconds before she’d give in to her pleasure.

And right she was; the older woman moaned, feeling the soft tongue run across her clit and pussy. Moreover, it was still sensitive because of earlier. She shuddered as she had yet another orgasm this night.

“I’m coming! Take my pussy juice, Nami!” She screamed as she squirted on the younger girl’s face, before rolling at her side, on the bed, and freeing Nami from her hold.

Nami couldn’t enjoy her victory over her sister as her mind focused on Luffy’s dick again. He started going faster and harder, even though nobody told him to. It looked like he was really starting to enjoy it. However, Nami still had a hard time to take everything in as it was her first time. She screamed, both in pain and pleasure while her sister watched them having fun.

“Ah… Wait… Luffy… Not so hard! Y-You’ll… break me in half!” Nami screamed as she felt her whole body was going numb.

“I-I’m sorry, Nami! It’s just that my body’s moving on his own! Just like when I eat while sleeping! I want to do more of this!” He replied as he continued slamming his meat against her cunt.

Nami didn’t even want to ask about the eating thing as she grabbed onto Luffy’s arms, which still wrapped around her. It pained her so much that tears formed under her eyes. However, soon, that pain turned to pleasure. She had never felt anything like this, and the warm caring embrace she was in made her heart melt. She was glad to give her first time to the man that saved her from eight years of torture suffering, but she also felt like it wasn’t the only reason. With each one of his thrust, she discovered new feelings toward him, when finally…

“I-I’m coming… I’m coming!” She screamed as electricity travelled through her body. A couple of seconds later, Luffy pulled his cock out and let it rest on Nami’s crotch as it shot its load. Nami breathed heavily, unable to move anymore as her body was covered in sweat. She closed her eyes, all she wanted now was to rest.

Seeing Nami was quickly falling asleep, Luffy unwrapped his arms and moved beside her, before sitting up, and catching his breath, although he wasn’t as tired as the two women.

“It looks like you still have a lot of energy to spare. You have a quite good amount of stamina; I shouldn’t be surprised since you did beat a fishman in a fistfight,” Nojiko commented as she crawled towards him and ran her hand across his chest. “I have some energy left, too,” She purred as she softly bit his ear.

Luffy stayed silent for a couple of seconds, wondering if she was trying to eat him or something. Then, he started feeling his body become warmer again; not only that, but he was so sweaty since they started this whole thing. He looked at his cock and saw it still hard, he knew what he had to do to feel as good as he did earlier, and since Nojiko was still awake and ready for more, he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity.

“Yeah, let’s go!” He grinned.

“Aren’t you excited?” Nojiko replied as she got on all four. “Put it in my ass hole, and fuck me rough,” She grinned as the straw hat boy tilted his head when he saw her back hole.

“Are you sure? It looks small, I don’t think I can put my dick here, it won’t fit,” He said as he scratched his head.

“Don’t worry, it will. You just have to push with a bit of your strength,” Nojiko smirked as she felt the tip of his manhood enter her tight back hole. She gripped the bed sheets, expecting the incoming pain. She moaned when she finally felt his cock go all the way inside her, stretching her butt hole to its limits.

Just getting it deep in her ass was enough to make her scream; however, she was still impatient and excited to see how it would feel when he’d start moving. Suddenly, his put hands on the bed while she felt his chest be pressed against her back. She didn’t need to look behind to know his face was close to her head since she could feel his breath. Then, he moved his hips, going slow for the first couple of seconds, before going faster, and harder; just like Nojiko told him to. The older woman screamed in pleasure as his manhood hit the back of her butt hole with each thrust. She almost wanted him to stretch to see how far he’d reach her insides, but decided against it since she could barely withstand his thrusts now.

“Oh, god… Ah… it’s even better than when you… fucked my pussy!” Nojiko moaned through her gritted teeth.

“Yeah, that hole’s tighter than the other one,” Luffy replied. “I guess it gets better the harder I do it, doesn’t it? So I guess I should be even rougher,” Luffy snickered, ready to speed up,”

“W-Wait?!” Nojiko widened her eyes as soon as she heard him. However, it was too late. The man moved his hips faster than before, making the sound of their flesh slamming against each other louder and louder. Her ass started to hurt not only outside, but inside too! She shouldn’t be surprised since she saw how he moved when he fought, it was so fast! But to do it here and now... He was going to tear her ass hole apart! She screamed while her vision went blurry, she was close to passing out, but the only thing she was able to feel now was the pleasure going through her whole body. It felt like a bolt of lightning had hit her. “I’m coming! You’re fucking my insides so hard I can’t stop myself from coming!” She screamed as she came, just as she did that, she also felt something warm fill her back hole. She moaned softly in relief as Luffy pulled his cock out, letting all his cum leak out of her ass hole. “I-I’m full,” Nojiko stuttered as she let herself fall on the bed, her arms not having the strength to support her anymore.

Seeing she had no energy left too, Luffy dropped on the bed between the two women, breathless and still wondering what the hell they do.

“I think I get now why Sanji likes women so much,” He mumbled.


	2. Alvida

“Ah… Ah… You’re so deep inside me, Luffy!” Nami moaned as she grabbed the bed sheets she was laying on while her captain was holding her thighs, and moving back and forth, making his meat hit her womb with each thrust.

Nami panted as she tried to keep her moans down not to wake the other guys up, who were sleeping in the room beside hers. They had been doing this for days since her sister and her had sex with him. Nami was happy that she could have him all for herself, but it was getting hard to keep it secret. Moreover, handling him wasn’t easy. He wasn’t only strong and well equipped, but he was also a fast-learner. They did it multiple times already, she could see he enjoyed it as much as she did. However, she didn’t even know if he liked her, if it meant anything for him. Did he think she was beautiful? Did he think she smelled good? Did he think she was smart, kind or generous? She didn’t even know anything but her own feelings.

She released another moan as his cock slammed against her womb again, making her body jerk back as her boobs bounced up and down.

“Oh, god… It’s so good! D-Do you like it too, Luffy?” She asked between breaths as Luffy smiled at her.

“Yeah! It’s great!” He snickered while Nami let go of the sheets and placed a hand on his cheek.

“Kiss me, then,” She purred as she brought his face closer, bringing their lips together. He quickly wrapped his tongue around hers, and easily so thanks to his fruit! That always made Nami wonder what could he possibly do more during their time together; she had a good imagination, and what she imagined did turn her on. The orange-haired girl bit her captain’s lips while he sucked her tongue. Suddenly, she felt Luffy’s hands squeeze her boobs, making her moan again as it only added pleasure to her. They separated their lips a couple of seconds later as Luffy groped her breasts while moving his hips back and forth. “Ah! I love it when you play with my tits!” She moaned as his fingers stretched a little bit, holding Nami’s boobs tighter.

Her captain, pushed his head between her tits as he continued squeezing and pressing them together. Nami’s skin was soft, and when he buried his body in hers, he nearly always wanted to stay in this position, almost feeling like he was drowning in a sea of warm silk. He ran his tongue across the small gap between her breasts, making her whole body shudder. Soon enough, a wave of electricity went through her body, nearly making her mind go blank.

“I’m coming!” She cried as she put her arms around Luffy’s head, keeping him close to her as she squirted. Several seconds later, she felt Luffy’s cock throbbing, and quickly understood he was close to coming too. “Pull it out, Luffy. Cover my belly with your cum!” She moaned, refusing to take the risk of getting pregnant. Being used to doing this, Luffy pulled it out fast before shooting his load on her.

At that moment, his hot cum was the only thing she felt as it sprayed on her belly like she wanted. However, she could hardly savor it since she had to catch her breath. She would have taken a shower already because of the sweat covering her body, and the cum on her belly, but she didn’t even have enough strength to stand up.

“Ahhh,” Luffy breathed out in relief. “That was great!”

Nami smiled at how cheerful he was; another part of him she liked.

“Yeah, but we’ve been going at it for an hour! I can’t even feel my legs. No wonder it’s hard to keep it a secret from the others if we take so much time,” Nami said breathlessly as she moved her hand to wipe some of his cum off her body, before bringing her finger to her lips, licking the cum off. “I wish we had a bigger bathroom; we could have taken a shower together that way,” She muttered before blushing. She had hoped Luffy would be as excited as her, but she already knew he was more excited about their arrival to Loguetown, which would be in a few hours.

After Nami gave everyone their tasks, they separated accordingly. Although Luffy was already gone, running to find the scaffold. It was harder than he thought, mainly because the town was bigger than how it looked from the ship, and because there were too many people blocking his field of view. Most of them were from the navy, and were running toward the port. However, as he was running around, he was suddenly pulled in one of the many small alleys of the town. He wondered who or what could have enough strength to easily throw him onto the ground, against a wall. However, he quickly got his answer when he looked up to see a black long-haired woman wearing a cloak, a cowboy hat, a bikini top, and tight capri-length pants.

“Oi, I was going somewhere! What do you want, lady?” Luffy asked as he crossed his legs, still sitting on the ground.

“Don’t you recognise me, Luffy? That’s rude considering how hard you punched me~” The woman chuckled as she dropped the big mace she was holding over her shoulder.

“Punch you? I didn’t punch you! I don’t even know who you are!” Luffy replied as he jumped up on his feet before being quickly pushed down again. The woman, wearing heels, stepped on his chest to keep him from moving, even though he could if he wanted to.

“Does the name Alvida ring any bell?” She winked in a seductive way.

“Alvida? Where is she?!” Luffy looked around.

“I am Alvida, idiot!” She shouted in annoyance.

“No way! Stop lying!”

“I’m not!” She shook her head to regain her composure. She smiled and licked her lips. “As I was saying, I am Alvida. When you hit me… It was so strong! I felt like a new bond connected us. After this, I kept looking for you until I found a devil fruit and ate it. As you can see, it removed my freckles. Now that I found you, I plan on enjoying my time with you,” She added before taking off her cloak. She moved her foot away, and crouched down to unbutton Luffy’s shirt.

The boy quickly widened his eyes before grinning in understanding.

“I get it! That’s what you wanted!” He chuckled as Alvida raised an eyebrow. He remembered what Nami and Nojiko told him, how some people did it for fun, pleasure or just as an attack. He didn’t know which of the three Alvida planned, but he wasn’t going to lose! His hand shot up fast, and lifted her bikini top, exposing her breasts.

“Oh, my! So daring!” Alvida gasped while blushing. Luffy’s right hand wrapped around her left boob, and squeezed it. It didn’t take long for her nipples to get hard as the boy noticed. “Is my smooth skin to your liking?” She moaned as she sat atop of him, placing her breasts right in front of his face while she ran her fingers across his chest.

Luffy licked the tip of her left nipple, instantly sending a wave of pleasure through Alvida’s body while she petted him. She bit her lips to keep herself from making any moans, unwilling to show him that simply licking her nipples was enough to make her feel good. Suddenly, he sucked on the nipple while he groped her other boob. The feeling of her nipple being in his warm and wet mouth was too much to handle; she let out a small moan before hugging his head, pushing further into her bust. She was proud of her breasts’ size, and hoped he would enjoy them. She felt his strong grip tighten around her boob, squeezing it harder. That’s what she wanted from the moment he hit her. She needed a strong man who had the ability to tame her, someone fit for her. She couldn’t be happier that Luffy accepted her affection.

The boy sucked on her tit like he used to do on Nami’s; however, Alvida’s body felt different. Her skin was smooth, smoother than anything he ever touched, and it made him want to never let go of her body. Even the feeling of his tongue on her skin started making him hard.

“I’m glad you like my breasts, Luffy! I want to know how your tongue feels in my mouth, now,” Alvida purred as he let go of her nipple, making a small *pop* sound. She leaned down and closed the distance between their faces to press their lips together. Unlike her smooth skin, her lips were soft.

As soon as she slightly opened her mouth, their tongues entwined as Luffy pushed his in her mouth. They could feel each other’s hot breath as they exchanged their saliva. The boy quickly noticed the difference Alvida had with Nami, her breath was far from having the same scent, and her lips didn’t taste like tangerines at all; however, it wasn’t a bad thing. It was a good different, and her mouth wasn’t the only thing he focused on. She had a hand placed on his cheek while the other ran through his hair; it made his body shudder. Her fingers were delicate and very feminine. It almost felt like the times Makino petted him when he was only a kid, it was warming.

He decided to use his hands too, and moved them behind her before grabbing her butt, and squeezing it. Alvida jerked in surprise, slightly blushing as she deepened the kiss. It was of great importance to her, a true kiss between lovers was something she’s always dreamed about when she was a little girl. And now, she could finally share all her love with someone. She loved all his being; she wanted him to be rough with her, just like when he punched her. She wanted to be his plaything. But more than anything, she wanted to make him hers. She was already so wet it could be seen through her pants. He surely must have felt it since she was sitting on him. They needed to go further now. And right on cue, she felt something hard grow bigger under her. She broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva behind as she licked her lips.

“You are a good kisser, and I see you’ve gotten hard,” Alvida said as she looked down to see the big bulge in his pants. She put her hands on his chest as she started humping on his crotch. She moaned, even though there were two layers of pants between her pussy and his dick, it felt good to have something to rub on her pussy. Luffy looked at her in curiosity, not fully understanding. Then, she stepped back, and knelt down in front of his crotch. “Now, let me see what you’ve been hiding!” She purred as she pulled down his pants. She widened her eyes as they landed on his dick, so hard that it was pointing at the sky. “How come your is so big? Are you using your devil fruit?” Alvida inquired while blushing.

“Um? No, why?” He tilted his head as Alvida started to breath heavily, barely able to control herself.

Alvida leaned towards his manhood, smelling its scent while Luffy could feel her warm breath tingling it. Suddenly, she grabbed her breasts, and wrapped them around his dick. She remained silent as she pressed her boobs together, and moved them up and down. The boy exhaled in pleasure, Nami had already given him plenty of boobjobs, but they never felt like this. Due to her smooth skin, it felt like his cock was going to melt! The boy moaned in a daze state as Alvida’s bust became the only thing he could feel.

Suddenly, the older woman started licking the tip of his penis, then the underside, before putting half of it in her mouth, all the while moving her breasts. Even though, she sucking only half of his cock, it was already hitting the back of her throat. She moved her head up and down, in sync with the movement of her boobs while still licking the sides of his manhood. She was turned on, and really needed to have it inside her, but she had to make him come with her mouth and chest at least once. His face was worth it. It looked pained, but that was only because he was keeping his moans down.

Only a few seconds passed before she felt his cock throb, and she already knew what it was. She kept her lips firmly around his dick as he shot his load up to her throat. Alvida swallowed as much as she could, but some dripped out of her mouth, down to her tits. When she felt nothing was coming out anymore, she finally let go of his rod to swallow the last bit of cum left in her mouth. It was sticky, but very sweet.

“It tastes so good, my dear! Time to get serious now! I’m so wet already!” Alvida said as she pulled her pants down, showing a good view of her wet pussy. She spread it with two of her fingers, then squatted down toward Luffy’s dick, putting the tip in. Which was enough to make her shudder. Luffy kept a straight face, only wondering how her private place would feel like, since he only ever put his manhood into Nami and Nojiko’s pussies. Without waiting any longer, Alvida descended in one fast move. Thanks to her devil fruit, his cock slipped in easily and quickly, before slamming into hard enough the back of her pussy that a bulge appeared on Alvida’s belly. “Oh, god… my pussy is so stretched out, and you’re crushing my womb! It’s going to be pretty hard to move,” She said as she placed her palms on his chest, before moving up and down slowly at first, to get used to his size.

Luffy grunted as he felt his manhood being pressed inside her because of her tightness. However, it also felt slippery, even more than her breasts! And just like that, he felt like his cock was going to melt completely. The older woman started moving faster as the boy grabbed her butt cheeks. While she moved up and down, and felt his meat slam into her womb with each thrust; he moved his finger up to her butt hole. Only rubbing it at first, before pushing his middle finger all the way in.

“Ah! You want to go to that place, too? You are so bol, my dear! Go on, I cleaned just for you before coming on this island!” Alvida moaned while she felt his finger wriggle inside her, rubbing her walls. However, it was far from over, Luffy’s finger suddenly started stretching and going even farther inside. Alvida gasped as she had her mouth wide open, both in surprise and pleasure. “W-Wait ! You’re going too far! Nobody ever touched me so deep!” She screamed a his finger continued to stretch while wiggling. Alvida panted with a heavy breath as he inserted a second finger.

Noticing she wasn’t moving anymore, Luffy did it instead, and move his hips up and down. Waking Alvida from her trance in the process. Unlike her, he moved hard and fast, making a huge noise every time his hips slammed into her legs. His stretched his left arm and wrapped it around Alvida’s waist, holding her as a bulge on her belly could be seen with each one of his thrust. As for the woman, her eyes were looking up. She was unable to think as her lover’s massive cock was broking her in half, and while his fingers were playing with her insides. She didn’t even have any control over her body as he moved her himself with his arm. However, she was still happy; feeling his warmth was all she wanted. She moved her hands and held onto Luffy’s arm, needing to feel his skin against hers as much as she could. Suddenly, a wave of electricity went through her body.

“I’m coming, Luffy!” She screamed as her body twitched. She almost felt like she was freed when the boy pulled his fingers out; however, his cock was still in. Alvida didn’t even have time to catch her breath that he moved again. Her body tensed, still too sensitive. ‘Ah! Even though… ah… I just came… You continue to… move! I like it… When you are rough with me!” She cried as his other arm went under her breasts, and wrapped around her bust. She couldn’t help but blush as she felt they were truly becoming one. Suddenly, his cock started throbbing, making her widen her eyes in realisation.

“I’m coming!” He said as he shot his load up into her womb. Alvida moaned as she felt his hot cum deep inside her.

“Luffy! I’m being filled up with your seed!” She moaned while he was coming for several seconds. The boy finally pulled his manhood out as cum shot out of her pussy. He gently put her on the ground while she tried to catch her breath. She had her eyes closed, and looked ready to faint. “I didn’t think you would be ready for commitment so early… Not that it bothers me since it’s your children,” She said as she rubbed her belly. She looked around to lay her eyes on Luffy; however, he didn’t seem to be here. She looked in another direction, not here either. Then in another, and another again… “WHERE THE FUCK DID HE Go?!” She screamed in anger as she jumped to her feet, before falling down again, too tired. He took the ‘one time thing’ to a whole new level.


	3. Miss Valentine

“Give it up, Princess. Do you really think you can defeat two Baroque Works agents on your own?” Mr. 5 asked as he pointed his gun at Vivi. Beside him was a smirking Miss Valentine. The princess of Alabasta, Vivi, was currently protecting Luffy, whose lower body was stuck underneath a huge rock.

The crew was in Little Garden, and wasn’t expecting to see Baroque Works agents any time soon. However, they were separated, then attacked by four of them. Unfortunately, Luffy ended up crushed by a stone because of an angry giant, leaving only Vivi and Carue to fight.

“Maybe I should break her spine? That way, we’ll be sure she can’t escape, nor fight for that matter,” Miss Valentine licked her lips while Vivi glared at them, holding her weapons.

“Vivi! Get away! I can deal with them on my own! You should check on the others instead!” Luffy shouted while gritting his teeth, unwilling to let them hurt one of his friends.

“Are you insane?! You have no chance of winning stuck under that! I’ll take care of them, I’m not the type of princess to let others do the work for me,” Vivi reassured as she twirled her peacock slashers around.

“You are too stubborn for your own good,” Mr. 5 scorned as he was ready to pull the trigger.

“Just run!” Luffy shouted one last time.

And less than a second later, to Luffy’s relief, Carue threw Vivi on his back and ran toward the forest’s depths. Mr. 5 grunted in annoyance as he turned around to run after them.

“I’ll deal with the princess! Finish off that newbie pirate!” He yelled at Miss Valentine as he disappeared in the trees’ shadows.

Miss Valentine turned around, smirking at the boy laying at her feet. Saying it like that would have almost made her have fantasies again, but she quickly ignored the thought, and jumped as high as she could. Of course, she didn’t forget to make herself as light as a feather.

“I don’t know how I am going to kill since you are rubber, but I am pretty sure if I get heavy enough, I’ll get your brain out of your mouth!” She laughed wickedly, ready to make herself heavier; however, just before any word could get out of her mouth, the boulder sitting on Luffy’s back moved. The boy was flexing his muscles, pushing himself up and the rock with him! Miss Valentine grunted in both scorn and panic as she changed her weight again, falling down nearly like a meteor. But it was too late, just before she hit the boy, he managed to free himself in time, before rolling away. Unfortunately for Miss Valentine, she didn’t have a good enough reaction time, and crashed to the ground. She was unharmed of course; it wasn’t the first time something like this happened, so she was used to it. “I’m not done yet, rubber boy!” She shouted in anger; however, she widened her eyes as she suddenly saw Luffy’s arm stretch out of the smoke cloud she created. She could do nothing but gasp as the arm wrapped around her waist.

“Got you! Shishishi” Luffy laughed as he pulled her towards him.

“Let go of me, rubber bastard!” She yelled as she punched his arms. She didn’t even make herself lighter, but he was somehow able to pull her easily, and with only one arm! How strong was he?!

“Can’t do!” Luffy replied as he got ready to knock her out; however, he suddenly remembered Nami’s words on how the new skills he learned could also be used as a weapon, another way to fight his female opponents. Nami was strong; he knew that, but she always looked so weak when they did it. It was the same for Alvida. In the meantime, he enjoyed it a lot, and felt only a bit weaker, but not by much. Doing something he liked to defeat enemies looked like a great idea. He used his free arm to take Miss Valentine’s hat off, allowing him to see her hair and face better. He had to admit she was pretty.

“What are you doing?! Are you robbing me now?! Damn lowlife pirate!” She shouted as she kicked the air randomly, sometimes hitting Luffy, but having no effect due to his rubber powers. The boy didn’t answer. Instead, he tossed the hat away, then looked at her dress. Luckily, it had buttons on the level of her breasts which would allow him to see them without tearing off her clothes. He quickly unbuttoned her dress under her very wide open eyes, and face red as a tomato. “S-Stop that, you perv!” She screamed in panic.

Luffy could see the woman’s bra through her opened dress, so he didn’t wait any longer and ripped the bra off, before carefully pulling her boobs out of the dress to expose them to the sunlight, and his eyes. He stared at the woman’s bust, carefully analysing her curves. They were different from Nami and Alvida’s, but they still looked beautiful, incredibly so. He guessed it wasn’t something he could compare.

“Your breasts are pretty, too,” He breathed as he tightened his wrap around her waist.

“W-What? Stop trying to seduce me! Let. Go. Now!” She blushed while trying to sound threatening. However, she suddenly let out a light moan of pleasure. She widened her eyes in surprise and embarrassment, before looking down.

“So you liked that,” Luffy snickered as he used his free hand to squeeze her right boob.

“N-No!” She replied, slowly turning into a stuttering mess. However, she moaned again when she felt him give her another squeeze. He pinched, lightly, her nipple which made her whole body shudder in pleasure. His warm hand massaged her right boob, slowly but efficiently. She knew he was holding back and wasn’t using even a bit of his real strength. It was obvious when she felt his strong hand pleasure her into submission. While he continued to play with her right boob, he brought his face closer to the left one. “D-Don’t!” Miss Valentine begged with teary eyes.

Unsurprisingly, Luffy didn’t listen, and gently bit her nipple, sending a wave of pleasure that made the woman’s head jerk back. Miss Valentine tried to hold her moans down, but it was in vain as she felt the boy’s soft tongue run around her nipple. Too absorbed by Luffy’s actions and the pleasure it gave her, Miss Valentine didn’t seem to nice he finally unwrapped his arm off her waist. While he squeezed one boob, and sucked on her other nipple. His remaining arm gently caressed her body. First starting with her legs, making her shiver while her heels were still firmly planted onto the ground. Then, his arm slowly went under her tight dress, stroke her sides and belly. She had a soft and silky skin, and a slim body; which made her incredibly agreeable to the touch. Each move from Luffy’s arm was enough to make her shudder. It’s been a long time since a man had touched her last, or even used her chest in such a manner.

Moreover, Luffy learned a lot with Nami. The first times, he was rough and cared very little about how he did things. However, as time passed, he quickly understood what part of her were the most sensitives, and that he had to be gentle and caring. He stopped sucking on Miss Valentine’s nipple to smirk and look at the woman’s face. She was all red and sweaty; it looked like what he was doing was working well on her. Moreover, that new look was way better than her sadistic one.

“S-Stop touching me, stupid brat!” She stuttered, holding her moans down. However, Luffy simply snickered and moved his hand underneath her dress again. Miss Valentine gritted her teeth in an attempt to keep a hold of her emotions; however, her body was suddenly hit by a wave of electricity. She already what it was. She finally released the moans she held down as she came in her enemy’s arms. “I wet my panties… because of a stupid brat… This is so shameful!” She said in anger.

Luffy pushed her to the ground, then put his hat around his neck, before pulling up Miss Valentine’s dress to get a good view of her soaked white panties. He ignored her struggles and insults, then pulled her panties down. Her pussy was wet, which was no surprise, and had a pinkish color. She tried to hide it by bringing her legs together; however, it was easy for the boy to keep them apart with both of his hands.

“Don’t look at it!” Miss Valentine screamed, only for Luffy to put his head between her legs, and lick her clit. The older woman moaned as tears streamed down her still red face. Although her mind hated what was happening, her body loved it! She felt Luffy’s strong grip on her hips holding her tightly while he slowly inserted his tongue into her most private place. He started by wriggling it in every way, then it slowly stretched until it touched the deepest part of her. “Y-You can stretch that too?! Ah! I didn’t it was possible, but you’re licking the inside of my womb!” She screamed in pleasure.

Unable to control herself, her hand flew to Luffy’s head and grabbed his hair to push him as deep as she could between her legs. To keep him until she was satisfied. The more he moved his tongue, the more she felt like her pussy was a blazing hot fire. Her mind was nearly going blank due to all this! that boy was too good! Even though she hated to, she had to accept the fact that she was enjoying it so far. Finally, a couple of seconds later, she exploded, and released her pleasure out of her. She was breathless, and felt Luffy pull his tongue out. She let go of his hair, and the first thing she saw was his face covered in her pussy juice.

“Wow, you really liked that, didn’t you?” He snickered.

“S-Shut up! I can’t believe I just came on a man’s face!” Miss Valentine scorned, slowly catching her breath. That was enough, if she couldn’t defeat him, she would at least attempt to run away; however, Luffy pulled his pants down, then pushed her to the ground. Miss Valentine widened her eyes as they landed on his manhood. “W-Wait! Don’t!” She shouted, but was ignored. Luffy grabbed her ankles and lifted them in the air as he placed her in a mating press position.

The older woman couldn’t protest any longer as he slid his cock all the way in, making her scream in pain. Just as his manhood hit her womb, the boy felt her walls tighten around it. He moved up and down slowly, getting used to her soft and warm insides. When he felt her pussy was stretched out enough, he moved faster as the sound of his meat slamming into her body got louder.

Meanwhile, Miss Valentine cried out of despair while his burning rod felt like it was going to rip her in half with each thrust.

“Dammit! Why do you have to fuck me in this humiliating position?!” She screamed as Luffy bent his body over, pushing her legs closer to her body. Miss Valentine breathed out as a sudden wave of electricity went through her body. She wanted to deny it, but knew it was impossible; her body was taking pleasure in this. It enjoyed that boy and his meaty cock. Luffy moved faster again as he brought his face closer to the woman slender neck, then planted a few kisses and licks. Miss Valentine blushed as she moaned, feeling the warm and soft tongue run across her neck. Her body warmed at the boy’s touch, reminded that it’s been a long time since somebody pleasured her. Suddenly, she moved her arms around the boy’s neck, and pulled him to her, burying him in her body. “What am I doing?! My body is moving on its own!” She thought as Luffy sucked on her neck. “Ah! Oh, this feels too good! I’m going to come, again!” She cried in anger as her pussy got hotter. She wasn’t able to hold her pleasure down any longer as she came.

She let go of Luffy’s neck, her arms falling down to her side while she tried to catch her breath. Luffy pulled his, still hard, cock out, and aimed it Miss Valentine while he stroke it with his hand, moving back and forth fast.

Miss Valentine looked at him just as he released his load all over her body. The hot semen covered her body as its smell invaded her nostrils, nearly making her gag. However, she suddenly licked some of it, herself not even understanding why. It tasted bitter, but good, and she hated thinking that. Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed Miss Valentine’s wrists before turning her around to face the ground. She quickly noticed the position she was in since she was literally on four legs. However, she had no chance of getting away, Luffy knelt down and grabbed her butt cheeks before squeezing them hard. Miss Valentine gritted her teeth to try to hold her moans down, but it was in vain when she felt his rod being rubbed against her back hole.

“No! Not there! It won’t fit!” She cried in horror only to be ignored again. She groaned as he began pushing his manhood in, bit by bit. Nobody ever put in this place, and it would be the first time for her. So she could only fear the pain it would bring her. The boy pushed it deeper, stretching her butt hole open wider then it has ever been. She finally felt relief when his hips hit her butt, meaning he had put his cock all the way in. He didn’t move right away, and at first, it felt good. She liked having warm bulging meat in her butt. But if it moved, she felt like she would die.

“Wow! It’s tight!” Luffy said as his arms wrapped around Miss Valentine’s waist.

The woman widened her eyes and let out a scream when she felt him move.Thankfully, he started it slowly, as if he knew it would hurt her if he went all out. He must have learned some things, judging by everything she saw about him; however, he really didn’t seem like a guy who gets laid… until he threw himself on her like this. She groaned to suppress her moans while his dick hit the deepest she’s ever been touched. The pain of her insides being stretched to their limits, mixed with the pleasure of a man thrusting his strong manhood in her most private places was just too much for her to handle. All the screams of pain, anger and hate slowly turned to screams and moans of satisfaction as her mind was slowly clouded by the images of the man pounding her.

Hearing Miss Valentine’s heavy breathing, and seeing her shaky legs and arms, Luffy decided to keep her from getting too exhausted too fast. He lifted her easily and pressed her back against his chest as he sat her down on his cock, and continued thrusting inside her. Now that she was so close, he could smell her bewitching scent again, even among all her sweat. He licked her neck again, making her shiver from the neck down.

“Ah! It’s too good! I’m coming! I’m coming again! This is too much for me!” She shouted as she felt like her body just exploded in a ball of fire. Her body shook in response, and turned sensitive. Luffy’s thrusting into her still sensitive body could only make her scream again, feeling her mind going blank, and seeing blurry. The worst part was that she enjoyed it; she didn’t know how, but the boy made her like their act, love it even! And when she felt his cock throbbing inside her, she knew she needed his semen to fill her up. She needed to know how it would feel like! “Come inside me! I know you want to fill my ass!” She yelled as Luffy grinned. He didn’t mind her asking, and it confirmed he finally defeated her. And with one final thrust, he released his load in her deepest place; his hot and thick semen could be felt by the woman who only smiled while her body warmed up again, but for a whole other reason than her being horny. “A… I’ve been filled up… It feels so good!” She stuttered, unable to clear her thoughts.

She groaned as Luffy pulled his cock out of her ass hole and placed her on the ground, her butt pointing at the sky. The pirate put his hat and pants back on while Miss Valentine’s ass was still wide open as cum poured out of it. She fainted.

“Looks like I win! Now time to go beat the other guys to a pulp!” He laughed as he ran towards the smoke cloud above the forest.


	4. Marianne (Miss Goldenweek)

Luffy breathed out as Mr.3 fell on the ground, knocked out by the boy’s kick. All the wax copies he made earlier collapsed to pieces. Now that he finally defeated him; Luffy was ready to go and meet up with his crew. However, just as he was about to go, he noticed Mr.3’s partner sneaking around and trying to get away, not that she was very sneaky to begin with. She noticed him and staring at her, and immediately tried to run away while crying. She didn’t seem to be dangerous, but he should deal with her anyway just in case. She deserved it after helping the other guy with injuring the giants and almost killing with his friends. Nobody messed with his friends.

He quickly stretched his left arm and wrapped it around her waist, before pulling her toward him. She continued crying and struggling while being dragged to him.

“No! No! Let me go! Don’t hit me! You wouldn’t punch a 16 years old little girl, would you?!” Miss Goldenweek pleaded. 

“Hm? What are you talking about? You’re just one year younger than me! Anyway, you shouldn’t have messed with my friends!” Luffy yelled at her as she flinched with her arms on her head to try and shield herself from one of his hit.

She still couldn’t try to make a run for it since his arm was still wrapped around her waist. She only hoped he would knock her out quickly; however, no pain came. Just as she opened her eyes, the boy suddenly ripped her clothes off, more precisely the parts covering her crotch and her (flat)breasts. She screamed in surprise and humiliation as her face burned red. Since she was sitting on his crotch, she could feel the bulge in his pants, slowly getting bigger. She tried to break free again, but in vain. Suddenly, the boy turned her head around by gently pulling her chin. She opened her mouth to plead again; however, her lips were quickly sealed by the pirate’s as he kissed her. She widened her eyes as his tongue forcefully entered her mouth.

“  
” She thought as the boy’s tongue ran across her inner cheeks, exploring every inch of her mouth. For some reason, her body started becoming warmer, sometimes even shuddering as the man’s tongue moved around her mouth. She did everything she could to push him away, but it was useless against his strength. She couldn’t understand why, but the sudden warmth her body was feeling only weakened her arms and made her slowly give in to the lust.

She finally returned the kiss, knowing she couldn’t escape it anyway and her body felt too horny to stop it there. Her tongue quickly made contact with the boy’s. His tongue being stretchy made it so that it was easy to wrap around her’s. She never knew a tongue was this soft. Her crotch started burning her as the warm breath of the other boy came in her mouth while their tongues entwined with one another, exchanging their saliva.

As he was kissing her, Luffy unwrapped his arm off her waist, then lifted both of them until he came in contact with Goldenweek’s breasts. Although they were smaller than any other women he’s done it with until now, they were still soft and pleasant to the touch. He squeezed on her chest, on both of her boobs, which made the girl broke their kiss to let out a moan. A sudden wave of shudder went through her body as her nipples slowly got hard.

“N-No one has ever touched me here before…” She whispered with teary eyes.

Luffy paused, then looked at her.

“What’s your name?” He inquired as she raised an eyebrow.

“My name? Marianne,” She answered hesitantly.

“I’m Luffy!” He grinned before squeezing her boobs again.

Marianne moaned again as the boy rubbed her nipples before softly pinching them. Before she even knew it, Marianne’s body refused to obey to her will, too entranced by the pleasure Luffy gave it. Meanwhile, she was getting close to coming, her pussy became warmer and wet, getting ready to receive a dick inside. She was almost ashamed to come this way, simply because someone fondled her chest. All she did was let out small moans while breathing heavily. Luffy smiled again as something told him she was close to coming. He pinched her nipples again, this time putting a bit more strength into it, which made the girl jerk her head back as a sudden wave of shock went through her body. Luffy kissed her again, and even stretched his tongue while in her mouth. It slowly wrapped around her tongue, then ran across her mouth’s insides. Marianne’s body shivered one last time as she finally came and released her fluids on the boy’s shorts. They broke the kiss, leaving a chance for Marianne to catch her breath as she tried to understand what happened.

“I-I… came,” She simply said in a barely audible tone. She widened her eyes as she felt something hard pushing against her butt. Luffy lifted her up and dropped down his shorts, letting his hard cock out, then dropped Marianne on his crotch again. Marianne couldn’t keep her eyes off his manhood as it stood between her thighs. Her face was redder than ever. “Wait! That’s not going to fit! I-I don’t want to lose my virginity like that!” Marianne cried.

“It’ll be fine,” Luffy laughed as he spun her around for her to face him. He held her closer as the tip of his cock made contact with her pussy.

“  
” Marianne thought as her palms rested on the boy’s bare chest. Suddenly, he slowly inserted the tip of his dick inside her most private place, making her whimper as she gritted her teeth. Then, without waiting any further, Luffy thrusted upward, pushing his cock all the way in! “It’s in! I-It hurts!” She screamed as intense pain overcame her. She noticed with fear that her pussy not only bled a little, but the bulge of the boy’s cock could be seen through her belly.

Luffy almost felt like he was going to come the moment he slid it in. It was without a doubt the tightest pussy it’s been in, and it felt like two warm and wet cushions trying to crush his meat rod, only to make him feel even more pleasure. He placed his hands on Marianne’s butt, then moved his hips up and down, thrusting deep inside her every time.

As the boy thrusted, the bulge on the girl’s belly only looked more prominent since he slowly started going harder. However, unlike what she expected, the pain she felt earlier slowly turned to pleasure as her body warmed up again. She didn’t know why she kept getting aroused so much, but if she couldn’t keep it under control, her mind would go blank.

She let out a moan as Luffy’s cock hit the back of her pussy and pushed her womb upward. She moaned as the hot throbbing rod stretched her pussy with every move. She felt getting breathless, and even though she was barely moving, her legs became sore as the boy move faster. She didn’t know if it pleased him since she didn’t hear him moan, but then again, the only thing she could hear was the sound of meat slamming into her flesh. Unable to stay in the position she was any longer, she leaned down and placed her cheek against Luffy’s chest as she held onto him. She didn’t have a choice but to have sex, so might as well enjoy it. She always wondered how boys were, how it felt to touch them, how they smelled, how was it like having a boyfriend? And a lot more questions. However, she never had the opportunity to seek any boys because she was so busy in Baroque Works. Now, most of her questions had been answered.

The boy’s embrace was comforting, and she felt simply by touching him how strong he was physically. Her crotch was getting hotter with thrust, and she would no doubt come soon. She didn’t know if it was instincts or something else, but she started taking part in her own rape by kissing her enemy’s chest.

Luffy looked at her, surprised when he felt small soft lips against his chest. He didn’t slow down his thrusts, but still looked down at the younger girl as she even licked him. He moved his hips faster, making Marianne moan loudly as she felt his powerful thrusts through her whole body. She felt she was going to break in half if she was any weaker! Suddenly, the boy’s cock throbbed inside her. Marianne clenched her fists as Luffy came inside her and shot his thick hot semen all the way in her womb. Marianne couldn’t hold a scream down as he filled her up with his cum. The sudden feeling of having her insides filled with semen made her come again while lust slowly started overcoming her.

“Woah… This was something…” She whispered in ecstasy. She understood why most adults loved doing this kind of things. She tried to ignore these thoughts, no matter how good it was, she didn’t want this! And it seemed her nightmare was over. Luffy let go of her and pulled his cock out; even though, it was still hard. He looked ready to pull his pants up. Maybe he thought she was utterly defeated? She expected to be relieved; however, the unexpected happened. Her hands moved on their own, as if she wasn’t having any control over them anymore! She grabbed his face and made him lean toward her before kissing passionately. Why was this happening?! Her body was so hot, and it looked like it asking for more. Her own body was betraying her! Not that she didn’t understand why. The boy made her feel good, and his smell was… bewitching. It gave her the need to finish what they started! She sucked on his tongue as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and squeezed one of her butt cheeks with the other. Her nipples got harder as cum dripped from her pussy, and Luffy’s soft tongue wrapped around hers while she sucked it. She suddenly broke the kiss before lying down on her back and spreading her legs. “Please, I want it inside me again. Show me how great sex can be,” Marianne begged as Luffy gave her a surprised look.

“Alright! If that’s what you want! Shishishi,” He snickered as he lied on top of her, placing his hands on the ground on each side of her head.

Marianne smiled with great expectations as he went all the way inside her, pushing her womb even deeper than he did earlier. She let out a loud moan through clenched teeth as he moved back and forth, making a very noticeable bulge through Marianne’s belly. His manhood went in and out even more easily with her pussy full of his cum. Before she even, knew it, Marianne had an overly big smile as her body shuddered with every thrust, each one feeling better than the last. She threw her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist to bring him closer to her.

“Ah! I’m coming! I’m coming!” She shouted before clenching her teeth to keep herself from screaming and madly shivering out of pleasure. When she finally stopped coming, her pussy felt even more sensitive than before; however, she still wasn’t ready to see the end of it. “More! Go faster!”

Luffy did it gladly, and pounded her pussy faster than he did the first time, planning to make her lose her mind with a final orgasm, and until he was satisfied. He continued to thrust for several minutes, ignoring how many times she came while he enjoyed her tight pussy. The younger girl suddenly felt his cock twitching, and a few seconds later, her womb was filled with cum again as he shot all his load deep inside her. When he was done coming, Luffy pulled his cock out while Marianne let go of him. Her arms and legs fell to the ground as semen poured out of her pussy.

“T-That was great… so… good…” She kept muttering with a dazed look while Luffy pulled his shorts up.

Marianne only stared into the sky as the pirate left her there.


	5. Tashigi

Luffy looked around as his identity remained hidden under multiple clothes he put on. His crew and him defeated Crocodile and Baroque Works, and freed Vivi’s country. However, they decided to stay a bit longer to rest, restock and simply have fun before going back on their journey to the One Piece. Luffy and the crew shouldn’t be going out, though, and only stay in the castle, where they were sure the marines wouldn’t come after them. Of course, Luffy didn’t listen to any of that and regularly went out, before going back in the castle to get scolded. He did try to hide his identity, though. Nami and the others shouldn’t be too mad at him, should they? Luckily, Nami didn’t even get much mad at him anymore. Maybe because she liked him a lot or something thanks to what they used to do. She still wanted to keep it a secret, but Luffy was pretty sure some of the other members of the crew already knew about it. They weren’t very sneaky.

Just as he was thinking about that, he saw some marines passing nearby. He decided not to be careless, and quickly ran in an alley at his right side; however, as soon as he entered it, he bumped into someone and sent them on the ground.

“Ow! M-My glasses! Where are my glasses!” The blue haired woman panicked as she looked around, touching the ground everywhere to find what she was looking for.

Luffy shook his head, surprised by the sudden encounter, before suddenly realising the woman needed help (mainly because of him). He didn’t have to look very far to find her glasses, so he simply stretched his arm to pick them up.

“Here,” He grinned as he handed them toward the bluenette.

“Thank you, sir!” She gave him a thankful smile as she put the glasses on, only to widen her eyes in surprise and shock as she recognised him. “Y-You! You’re straw hat!” She shouted as she went for her sword.

“Uh oh,” Luffy panicked as he threw off the manu cloaks he was wearing, then stretched his arm toward Tashigi. Just as she drew her sword, the pirate snatched it away, then his arm wrapped around her body before covering her mouth to shut her up.

Meanwhile, a bunch of marines passed by the alley without seeing them because of the crowd and the shadows covering them. Tashigi struggled to break free, but it was futile. His arm was like a python and only tightened around her. When the marines were gone, Luffy finally let go of her mouth.

“Release me, pirate!” Tashigi screamed as she trashed around while trying to reach her sword, which was thrown on the ground.

“Hey! You’re Smoky’s friend, aren’t you?” Luffy asked while smiling.

“Smoker-san isn’t here, so I have the duty to arrest you! I didn’t capture you when I had the chance because you helped with the defeat of Crocodile, but now it’s different. Surrender and you might have a lighter punishment!” Tashigi answered followed by a frown.

“I can’t do that, so… I guess we have to fight then!” Luffy replied.

Suddenly, his arms stretched again and went underneath Tashigi’s clothes. His left arm underneath her jeans, and his right under her jacket and shirt. The navy girl gasped in shock and horror as she felt his caresses all over her body.

“N-No! Wait! What are you doing?!” She shouted with a blushing face and teary eyes.

“Fighting,” He simply replied while she trashed around.

“T-That’s not what…” She started only to be interrupted by a moan she couldn’t help but let out as his hands touched her everywhere. Suddenly, he tore off her clothes and exposed her naked body to his eyes. “Kyaaa!” She yelled as his arms travelled across her body like snakes. He moved them slowly and caressed every part of Tashigi’s body, then squeezed her breasts. Unexpectedly, the navy woman felt her body heating up and shivering. “  
” She thought while her pussy went wet. Her breathing got heavier while her vision blurred even though she still had her glasses on.

She couldn’t be liking what that pirate was doing! It was impossible! Yet, was her body betraying her? Her arms and legs got weaker, and her struggle became truly useless. All she could hope for now was that someone would see and help her, or that the pirate would be done with her quickly. Suddenly, she was violently turned upside down, forced to look at the floor while the man dropped his shorts. Luckily, her glasses didn’t fall off; however, that also meant she had a better look at the swinging meat pole between his legs. Although it was still flaccid, it started rising up and becoming hard at a fast pace.

“N-No!” She screamed as he rubbed his cock on her pussy, until he finally started moving it in. She didn’t believe something like this would even fit; and she didn’t want to wait to test it out. Unfortunately, struggling was pretty useless as Luffy pushed his manhood all the way inside her, stretching out her pussy to its limit. She let out a scream of pain and anger as tears streamed down her face. She was robbed of her virginity by a pirate, something she considered even worse than death. “I-I lost my virginity to a pirate… I’m sorry, Smoker-san,” She cried, ashamed of herself.

Luffy suddenly started moving his hips back and forth while his arms continued to caress her body, making her warmer and warmer as he hit the back of her pussy with each thrust.

“Stop it! I’ll kill you for this, strawhat!” Tashigi cried while her pussy bled, her hymen broken. Yelling and threatening him was useless too. All hope was lost for her. However, her pain was slowly turning into pleasure against her will. “Why? Why is my body betraying me like that? How can it enjoy a filthy pirate cock?” She asked herself as she clenched her teeth to hold down a moan.

She kept trying to think about something else and ignore the pleasure she felt, but in vain. It was as if his entire body was drugging her. His every move made her more wet as he thrusted, pushing her womb upward and making her shudder in response.

“When are you going to be done, pirate?!” She shouted with a reddened face.

“Why are you asking that? It’s obvious. When one of us wins,” He replied dumbly, making Tashigi sweatdrop.

She didn’t know what he thought a fight was supposed to be, but that meant all she needed to do was give up, didn’t it? Yes, it would hurt her pride as a swordsman, but it was already broken beyond repair at this point. Just before she could say anything, waves of electricity went through her body, making her jerk her head back while coming. Damn that pirate! He had her orgasm! But… she couldn’t deny she felt good... No! How could she think that?! Something about him was making her wish for more, but she shouldn’t!

Suddenly, Luffy stretched his arm even more and picked up her sword before pulling it to him. Tashigi widened her eyes in shock as he pushed her sword’s handle in her butt hole, first putting only the tip. She couldn’t help but moan as he pushed the handle deeper inside her ass hole, stretching it more and more. She gritted her teeth to keep her pleasure in. How did he dare use her own sword like that?! Now that the whole handle was stuck in her back hole; Luffy moved his hips again as Tashigi’s vision got blurry. Both her holes were being violated; and her body kept feeling more pleasure.

Luffy’s cock stretched her insides and pushed her ass hole’s walls against the sword, tightening around it. She finally felt his cock twitching, meaning he was probably about to come. Luckily, he pulled out at the last second and erupted all over her, covering her belly and her breasts with his semen. The marine girl panted as her pussy finally felt free, although her butt was still plugged with her sword.

“It’s so thick,” She whispered about the cum as its smell filled her nose, and its warmth covered her body. “Are you done now? Let me go, filthy pirate! I just have to get a hand on my s-sword a-and kill you!” Tashigi threatened with a reddened face. Luffy simply looked at her, tilting his head slightly. Unfortunately, Tashigi couldn’t help but think he was cute like that. She shook her in denial. What was she thinking?! Surprisingly, he gently let her down on the floor as her sword popped out of her butt as soon as she got on the ground. It bounced a few feet away and stopped. She couldn’t even look at it anymore; it was dirty!

“You’re still trying to kill me, so I guess the fight’s not over!” Luffy replied while giggling as he approached Tashigi. Before she could say anything else; he stood above her chest. He squatted down and grabbed her breasts before pressing them around his cock. Tashigi let out a moan as her nipples met one another.

She widened her eyes even more as she had a closer look at the pirate’s meat rode. It was a monster! She was awakened from her thoughts when the straw hat boy squeezed her boobs again before moving his hips back and forth. Before she even knew it, she was looking at it in awe. His cock was so hot between her breasts that it was like it burned. It went back and forth hard, but it did not hurt her bust. Due to his cock’s size, it kept hitting her on the lips as it moved, as if it encouraged her to kiss or even suck it. Its smell was even stronger! That was the moment she began fearing what she might do next, that she would be taken over by lust. One side of her wanted to taste it, to have it all the way in her mouth, to know how being a pirate’s bitch would feel. But the other part knew these thoughts were bad! He somehow played with her mind, and she didn’t even know how he was doing it!

Tashigi’s chest was soft and warming, it was making his dick throb. Moreover, something about fucking a navy woman gave him thrills and made him shudders. It was a new feeling that he liked a lot. Luffy didn’t know how, but he could feel her mind was slipping, fighting the lust. However, her breasts and her cute face were the finishing blow. His body shook as his cock twitched and erupted, shooting a stream of cum right into Tashigi’s face. A lot of it covered her hair and her glasses and rolled down to her lips. The pirate let go of her chest while looking at her.

She fell against the wall; her eyes were empty, and her mind clouded of lustful and dirty thoughts as the sour taste of his cum entered her mouth. Luffy released a breath before pulling his pants back up; it looked like she was beaten. The blue haired woman felt ashamed of it, but she wasn’t able to deny having insatiable lust. She wanted more, but why? Why from a filthy pirate?!

Meanwhile, Luffy had run away, only to hide again in another alley since marines were still running everywhere. He didn’t want to cause any more trouble than he already did after all. Just as he was about to go to the castle and rest for the day, a voice was heard behind him.

“Hey! You!” The voice yelled.

Luffy looked from left to right, before turning around. The voice came from a middle aged man. The boy pointed at himself to make sure he was talking to him.

“Yes, I’m talking to you, boy! Come here,” He said as Luffy walked up to him.

“What do you want, old guy? I’m kind of in a hurry,”

“O-Old guy?! Oi! I’m only in my thirties!” He yelled as he stomped the ground, before calming himself as he saw Luffy didn’t seem to care. “Ahem. Actually, I saw what you did with that girl,”

Luffy's eyes popped out of his head, realising he had been caught. He quickly tried thinking of a lie to get himself out of this. He looked away and started whistling.

“W-What are you talking about? I-I was buying those golden apples over here,” He stuttered nervously.

“I can’t believe it! You’re such a bad liar!” The man fell down in anime style before jumping on his legs again. “Anyway, don’t worry about it! I’m here to congratulate you! That girl was very cute, but she looked headstrong! I’m impressed at what you did! A simple amateur wouldn’t notice it, but I could see your hidden talent!” The man exclaimed excitedly.

“What are you talking about? I don’t have time; I gotta hurry! So if you’re not angry at me, all the better for me,” Luffy said as he turned around only for the man to grab him by the cheek

“I told you to wait! What I’m about to tell you would be of great help!” The man shouted. It took him at least five minutes, but he finally managed to make Luffy listen. “Firstly, my name’s Yuzo,”

“I’m Luffy, nice to meetcha,”

“Well, Luffy. Let me tell you something, I am a master of an ancient martial art called… HENTAI KENPO!” He exclaimed as he did a weird pose for no reason. His arms were lifted up diagonally while he was crouching down. Seeing that Luffy didn’t seem fazed, he stood up again and cleared his throat. “I saw what you were doing with that girl and studied it. And I can say for certain that you have shown the foundations of Hentai Kenpo. I’ve never seen such potential in years! You could be its greatest master!” He said with a huge smile.

“Hentai Kenpo? What’s that?” Luffy tilted his head.

“Glad you asked! It’s the art of moving a woman’s soul, and bewitching it! You can know everything there is to know about a woman’s sexual life and preferences, and her sensitive points only by looking at her! Only if you are a master of the art, of course. It takes training. Not only that, but you also train yourself to move your consciousness across your body, controlling your pheromones and making the ladies horny. Or to protect yourself against infections and diseases. It’s something very useful to fool around or to win against a woman fighter. The more partners you have, the more effective and strong you get. I had to leave my hometown, Water Seven, because of all the angry husbands,” Yuzo explained while shaking in fear. “The only and most dangerous flaw, unfortunately, is that you can’t be taken over by your lust or your sexual urges. Otherwise, your Hentai Kenpo will lose its effectiveness over time. I’ve become quite perverted myself you see. And even though I still can see women’s weaknesses, they don’t fall over heels over me so easily anymore,” He added in despair.

“I didn’t understand all of that, but sex-what urges? What’s that?” Luffy scratched the back of his head.

“When you’re horny, you know? When you see a naked woman, you want to fuck her, don’t you? That’s because lust is affecting you,” He explained.

“No, I don’t,” Luffy answered without any hesitation.

“W-What?! You don’t have any urges?! I-Impossible! Although you can’t lie, so it must be true… Then it’s no wonder you have so much potential! Please, let me teach you Hentai Kenpo! I’m sure you’ll be a great master!”

“I don’t know…Maybe if I get meat as a reward” Luffy hesitantly said.

“You will! I promise! I want you as my student! Once you’ve learned the basics, you have no problems improving on your own!”

“Alright, I get it,” Luffy nodded, getting a bit annoyed by the man.

“Ah, I should tell you. But it’s less effective against women who can use haki,” Yuzo said.

“Haki? What’s that?”

“Don’t think about it for now; it will be explained later in the series anyway,”


	6. Zala (Miss Doublefinger)

A hooded figure walked through an empty street while checking their surroundings, as if hiding from something or someone. Under that hood was Doublefinger, dressed in her usual clothes, but minus the jacket she lost during her fight against the straw hat’s navigator. She had to hide herself from the marines inspecting the island and looking for the remaining pirates. If only she could find a way off Alabasta, but her only hope was stealing a ship. Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to find any other Baroque Works members. Maybe they were all caught or some of them already escaped, she didn’t know. All of that was because of that damn straw hat and because he beat the boss! If only she could get her hands on him… Wait, isn’t that him?!

Indeed, it looked like Luffy wasn’t too far away from here and looked like he just ate since he was holding his stomach in satisfaction. But what he was doing didn’t matter since Doublefinger was too angry to think about it. She clenched her teeth and took off her cloak before running to him.

Luffy widened his eyes and reacted just in time to dodge her spiked fist which destroyed a wall easily.

“Oi Oi! Why are you attacking me?! Who’re you?!” Luffy inquired as Doublefinger smirked.

“Miss Doublefinger. Just because you beat Mr. 0 doesn’t mean Baroque Works Agents will be disbanded overnight! I’m going to kill you, so be a good boy and don’t move,” She answered as she licked her lips. Her fists became huge spiked balls, ready to pierce through anything. Fortunately, Luffy could dodge them easily.

“Oh, so you wanna fight, huh? Don’t complain later when I kick your ass!” Luffy replied as he kicked her away, sending her flying into a wall. She stood up quickly, only hurt a little.

He could probably beat her like that, but Luffy just thought about the way he fought his other female enemies. It could probably be impossible to use such a method considering her devil fruit powers and the danger they were to him. However, he now learned the basics of Hentai Kenpo. It was time to test these new abilities. He released his pheromones like Yuzo taught him, then studied Ms. Doublefinger’s moves to see what were her sensitive spots.

Doublefinger’s body suddenly heated up for no reason. She moved slowly as her crotch was warming up, too. She knew this feeling… She was aroused, but she didn’t know why! Or was she attracted to the boy? No way! It was impossible! Why would she?! He was just a foolish brat that ruined her Boss’ plans and destroyed their organization! However, while she was lost in thought; Luffy’s arm stretched until it wrapped around her waist. Just as she was about to pierce his arm, it stretched even more and moved under her bikini top and between her breasts. She blushed in a deep red as the strange odor from earlier came back even stronger. She was suddenly even more aroused.

“What is happening…? What are you doing?!” She inquired as she collapsed on her knees. Luffy’s arm continued stretching wrapped around each one of her boobs before squeezing and bringing them together as it tightened around her smooth waist. She let out a moan as her boobs were squeezed gently. “No! Why am I moaning?!” She scolded herself in shame.

“You like it, right?” Luffy asked as he chuckled, suddenly right behind her.

“Why, you!” She groaned, fighting her arousal and ready to stab him when he suddenly licked her ear. She stopped herself again in surprise. How did he know she liked being licked there?! She let out small barely audible shameful moans as he continued licking her right ear, sometimes even playfully biting her. She instantly stopped her attacks as his tongue slowly ran across her slender neck. “Why do I feel so good?” She asked herself as her crotch warmed up. Luffy pulled her bikini top down, making her breasts bounce as they were released. He squeezed them again, and even rubbed her nipples. “I’m coming!” She moaned before releasing her juices in her pants.

She couldn’t believe someone like him could ever make her come so easily! As for Luffy, he was impressed to see the progress of his abilities. He made her come quickly! Doublefinger breathed heavily as he forgot all about the fight she was in; sweat rolled down her fit body before Luffy licked some of it off her armpit, making her shudder in pleasure while the boy tasted a new part of a woman.

However, it was undeniable now. He wasn’t a boy, but a man. And that was something she had been looking for a long time. A man ready to take her.

“What are you waiting for, Strawhat? Use me,” She purred while licking her lips.

“You give up already?” Luffy tilted his head before shrugging, accepting her defeat.

He pushed her to the floor, and she had no choice but to obey since he kept her in a strong hold. He pulled her pants down to see her already dripping wet pussy. She looked straight ahead and didn’t see anything, but could still feel a small breeze washing over her ass until he grabbed her butt cheeks and squeezed them, making her bite her lower lip in anticipation. Suddenly, a huge hot pole fell on top of her smooth back. She widened in realisation, then turned her head around to see in stupefaction that it was indeed his cock.

Before she could say anything, he shoved it all the way up her butt hole, stretching it to its limits. She let out a moan like none before while her whole body shuddered in pleasure.

“Usually I never let any man use my ass hole, but you’re lucky you're so good! Fuck!” Doublefinger moaned as he moved his hips back and forth. She could feel every single vein of his dick scratching her walls. “Show me everything you can do!” She pleaded as he grabbed her butt cheeks tigther and slammed his meat against her insides harder.

She clenched her fists, digging her fingers in the ground to hold down the screams she wanted to let out. She had always looked for strong men; strong when it came to this of course. And one of the few she deemed worthy of fucking her; the ones she wished to taste their seed the most, was Mr. 1. However, he had the audacity to refuse her simply because he was “too good for her” as he said. She was glad to see there was someone that could see her value; she was a woman among women. She was also going to show him why so many lusted after her. Although she was completely dominated for now. Suddenly, his cock twitched as it heated up, before erupting inside her ass and filling it up with cum. Doublefinger let out a satisfied scream as the thick liquid stuck to her inner walls.

Luffy pulled his dick out, leaving her ass hole wide open as cum poured out of it while her hole started closing itself.

Doublefinger threw herself at him the moment she was free; however, instead of attacking him (in which case he was fully prepared to counter) she pushed her pussy on his face while she leaned down towards his dick. She couldn’t help but have a taste as she grabbed it with one hand and started licking its shaft. Her arousal suddenly went up again while her juices flowed down Luffy’s face, not that he cared since he inserted his tongue inside her pussy and stretched as far as he could until he could lick her womb. Doublefinger hardly held down a moan as the man’s soft tongue licked all of her walls. She never thought it possible for someone to lick her that deep, but she shouldn’t be surprised considering his powers. She put the tip of his cock in her mouth and moved her head up and down while pushing his meat pole deeper in her throat until it made a bulge.

She nearly gagged on it, but still decided to move faster to fully enjoy its taste. And no matter how hard it was; it still felt rubbery, meaning it could probably stretch and get even bigger. The thought alone made her even more aroused. She was such a pervert, and she knew it! While she was attempting to suck him dry and drink his semen; she pushed her long finger inside his butt hole, reaching the deepest she could. It had always been a part she enjoyed playing with, on a man. Luffy hardened his grip on her butt cheeks as he suddenly felt her gloved finger stimulating his insides while her soft lips did wonders to milk his cock.

He didn’t know a woman could attack him at this place too, but he wasn’t going to lose here. Moreover, it was a good opportunity to do some tests on how he could use his devil fruit during sex making. He kept stretching his tongue more and more, even if it already reached her womb. He knew he needed more than that to please her fully. He never stretched his tongue that much, but it ended up being a big ball made of rubber. It was soft and warm, but slimey. And it stretched Doublefinger’s pussy’s insides even more than his cock did to her ass hole!

The feeling that went through her when he did that, that she nearly bit on his hot rod; although she doubted he would feel anything thanks to his devil fruit. Suddenly, his manhood twitched and erupted inside her throat, filling her with thick cum; so much and quickly that some came out of her nose. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head as she choked on his semen. However, she managed to stay conscious and pulled her finger out of his back hole before inserting it in her mouth and licking it clean.

Luffy took advantage of that moment and her lack of attention to throw her on the ground so hard that he almost broke her back. She had no time to do anything as he grabbed her legs and pushed them to each side of her head before pointing his cock towards her wet pussy. She showed no signs of resistance as she desperately waited for him to shove it. She was so aroused that she was sure he would to fuck her until she passed out to relieve her completely. Without further a due; he pushed his rubbery dick inside her until it hit her womb, making her entire body shudder in pleasure.

He thrusted faster and harder since he knew she still had some stamina to spare; and he was going to make sure that she would be utterly defeated. And finally turn her into a complete “nympho” like Yuzo said since Hentai Kenpo could do that if he was strong enough. He had a good start since it didn’t even look like she was gonna attack him any more. Her piercing attacks would have been a problem. He hardened his grip on her as she pushed her further onto the ground while thrusting harder.

Doublefinger’s vision went blurry as her body shook; she felt like she was going crazy! All she was able to do now was moan in delight as she finally received the pleasure she was looking for. Although her pussy was fully stretched out by the pirate’s thick meat pole; she barely felt any pain. After some time; his cock twitched before shooting all its load deep into her womb, filling it to the brim with his seed. It was so hot that her body heated up right away while she could feel his semen dripping inside her. She didn’t really care if it was safe or not; it was too good. However, Luffy started pulling out, feeling he won and was ready to go. Doublefinger was able to tell, and stopped him right away by wrapping her legs around him and pulling him to her.

“I know you still have energy left. I want more, so you’ll give it to me,” Doublefinger purred lustfully.

Luffy raised an eyebrow before shoving his cock back inside again, making her head jerk back as she wrapped her legs tighter. Since she wasn’t going down that easily; he wasn’t stopping any time soon. He thrusted inside her even though she was still full of cum while her legs trembled. She curled her toes as a great fatigue filled her body, but she absolutely wanted this to last as much as it could. That was why she pushed her limits, which she had never done before, even though the rubber man kept pumping his cum inside her again and again. He came multiple times with no signs of getting tired or empty, surely thanks to his devil fruit and his natural strength. However, she wasn’t so lucky. Anymore and her body was going to break!

“I’m coming again thanks to your great cock!” She cried, not even knowing how many times she came anymore.

“Time to finish you off!” Luffy grinned as his cock twitched before erupting inside her.

Doublefinger’s eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out, having no stamina anymore while cum overflowed out of her pussy. When he was finally freed; the rubber man pulled his manhood out and dressed himself. He breathed out, happy that he could relieve his pleasure for the day; although it wouldn’t hurt to fuck a bit Nami too if she wanted it. He walked away, ignoring the huge amount of semen pouring out of Doublefinger’s genitals.


	7. Vivi

“Psst! Hey! Luffy!” A feminine voice whispered as a finger poked Luffy’s cheeks while he was sleeping. He stirred in his sleep, grumbling something about food before the finger poked his cheek again until he finally opened his eyes albeit groggily. And the first thing he saw was Vivi’s face. She was out of her bed and kneeling right beside his.

“Vivi?” Luffy blinked as his eyes threatened to get closed again. “What are you doing?”

“Follow me in my room; I need to tell you something,” Vivi answered. They were actually all sleeping in the same, which was large enough to fit a lot of people. And although Vivi slept with them; this wasn’t her bedroom.

“Can’t it wait for tomorrow morning? I’m sleepy,” He inquired as she shook her head.

“Nope, it’s important. Besides you’re leaving tomorrow, don’t you remember?” Vivi replied as she stood up and pulled him out of his bed.

Luffy yawned while rubbing his eyes as he followed her, hoping to get food in return. Her reason for waking him up should be good, he thought. When they finally arrived; they were in a huge room with a big decorated bed. There were some jewels like rings and necklaces on a desk nearby (Nami would have certainly liked them) with a beatiful lamp on the bedside table. There were also some other things, but Luffy didn’t bother looking at them.

“Do you like it here?” Vivi asked as he looked around again.

“Yeah, the bed looks really comfortable,” Luffy replied as he looked at it. “Are we gonna sleep there?”

“Not exactly. Although we can do it after…” Vivi answered with red cheeks while looking away, before taking his hands and landing her eyes back on him. He tilted his head at her strange gesture, but let her continue. “Actually… I wanted to tell you something... I never thought I would say that to a pirate, but thank you for everything you did! Without you -and the others of course- I wouldn’t have been able to save my beloved country. And you also saved my life a couple of times,”

“You’re welcome shishi! You’re my friend, so I wasn’t going to leave you to do this alone!” Luffy said, making Vivi smile again.

“I’m not finished yet… I… I have to tell you, and only you, that I… can’t go with you all,” Vivi said sadly while Luffy raised an eyebrow.

“But-” He started only to be interrupted by the blue haired princess.

“I love this country and its people, so I can’t just leave them. However, I also… love you,” She confessed with cheeks redder than ever. “I’m not foolish enough to believe that a relationship between a princess and a pirate is possible, nor do I think I could even keep you from adventuring out in the sea,” She explained as Luffy blinked.

“  
” He asked himself, but then pretended he understood everything.

“I’d probably have to marry a man someday, but… I don’t think I would have the same feelings for him, so…” She continued as Luffy nodded a couple of times. “After thniking about it, I decided that I want to give you my first time, Luffy-san!” She finished before looking away in embarrassment.

“  
” Luffy thought as a smile crept up his face. He understood she wanted him to take her virginity for some reason. He knew from Yuzo’s lessons he had to be careful not to hurt her if it was her first time. He didn’t know why her face was so red, though. He was pretty sure he didn’t use his pheromons yet. Feeling like he heard enough; he sprung into action and kissed Vivi on the lips.

The sudden action made her widen her eyes since she wasn’t expecting him to react that quickly to her confession; she wasn’t even sure he knew what he had to do. Moreover; she thought she would have a couple of minutes to get ready! It was so sudden! She couldn’t help but blush as Luffy moved his tongue inside her mouth. It was finally happening; he was kissing her, so she decided to kiss back the best she could since it was pretty much her first time.

Luffy was surprised at how sweet Vivi’s lips tasted and how delicate they were. He wrapped his arms around her body while sliding them under her clothes. Her skin was smooth, which didn’t surprise him at all. Vivi’s blush deepened as his warmth wrapped around her. On one hand, she was really embarrassed because she was touched like this and about to lose her virginity, but on the other; she was happy it was with Luffy.

His tongue wrapped around hers as it explored her mouth’s insides, making her crotch all wet. For some reason, the more time passed, the hotter she was feeling. Luffy broke the kiss a few seconds later and took her top off before she could say anything else. He did the same with his clothes until he was completely naked, making Vivi widen her eyes as they landed on his manhood.

“So this is what it looks like…” She muttered while stuttering as she was left only in her underwear. She slowly took them off, but couldn’t help covering her breasts and pussy instinctively with her arms. However, she quickly shook her head as she realised there was no point in getting naked if she would just cover herself, so she let her arms down.

Luffy looked at her body intensively. Although her boobs weren’t as big as Alvida’s, they were still around the same size as Nami’s. Her nipples had a pretty pink color. She had long delicate legs and a thin waist. Her long blue hair was flowing down until they reached the middle of her back. Yeah, that was a princess’ body. And it wouldn’t be pure for long. Usually, Luffy would have already attacked, but this wasn’t a battle. He remembered Nojiko and Nami saying he could also do those things with women he was close to or that he liked. It was best if he let her go at her own pace since she wasn’t very strong.

“So… We should get to it,” Luffy chuckled plaufully while his manhood was standing up.

“I-I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do... “ Vivi mumbled as she knelt down in front of him. His cock was a lot bigger than she thought it would be… That intimidated her a bit. Moreover, she still didn’t know what to do. Suddenly a new idea came to her as she thought about how people normally show their love for each other. They kiss, just like she did earlier; that meant it had to be something similar here.

She leaned towards Luffy’s cock and planted her wet and luscious lips on the tip of it, kissing it passionately. She grabbed his manhood with her right hand and planted multiple kisses all over it, and sometimes even sucked its sides, leaving red marks behind. Luffy’s body shuddered as Vivi’s soft lips travelled across his cock. After a few seconds, she started licking its underside until she touched his balls and ran her tongue on them. She was suddenly bewitched by the smell of his crotch as she moved her soft delicate hand back and forth, stroking his dick as if it was completely natural for her.

“Do you like it, Luffy-san? Am I doing a good job?” Vivi inquired shyly as her pussy slowly got dripping wet.

“It’s good, Vivi! But…” Luffy started with a smile before he was inteerupted by a feminine voice coming from behind.

“But it’s not good enough,” The voice said, making Vivi gasp in surprise as both her and Luffy looked at the one who was standing at the door frame. It was Nami!

“N-Nami? What are you doing here…? Ah! It’s not what it looks like!” Vivi shouted as she looked down on the floor, too embarrassed to look at her friend. Suddenly, clothes dropped beside her. She widened her eyes and looked up. The first thing she saw was Nami’s naked pussy a few inches away from her face. She looked up again, noticing Nami’s smirk. “What…?”

“I heard you when you woke Luffy up, and I didn’t want you two to have all the fun. Besides, if this is your first time; then I want to make it even better and teach you some things!” Nami explained as she knelt beside Vivi.

“I-I don’t know… This is so sudden! It’s already weird doing it for the first time; and it’s even weirder if there’s someone else... “ Vivi answered before Nami ran one of her delicate fingers across Vivi’s skin, making her look into her eyes. She still wasn’t used to being touched like that!

“You’re really pretty, Vivi… I noticed your gorgeous body when we bathed together, and I wanted to pounce on you, but I didn’t want to have fun without Luffy, so I resisted. Now that he’s here… We’re going to have the best night ever,” Nami replied as she kissed Vivi’s neck, making her shudder. The blue haired girl didn’t resist while Nami’s soft lips travelled on her slender neck. She let out a small gasp followed by a moan as the redhead inserted one of her fingers in her pussy only to pull it out a second later. She looked at her finger before licking the love juice off. “You’re dripping wet already. And your princess pussy seems really tight. I think that’s one of the best Luffy will get. But first… I have to show you how to use your mouth,”

“What do you mean?” Vivi whispered as she bit her lower lip, feeling a lot hotter all of sudden.

“Look,” Nami whispered into her ear as she wrapped her lips around Luffy’s cock, and slowly moved her head back and forth, taking his cock deeper with each move. Shudders travelled through Luffy’s body as Nami’s warm mouth envelopped his manhood while her tongue wrapped around it. Vivi had her mouth slightly open as she stared at her friend, and listened to the suction sounds she was making. She was sucking that dick like she was trying to swallow it whole. She never thought she’d see Nami being that lewd one day! Suddenly, Nami let go of her captain’s cock. “Come on, Vivi. I’ll let you take a taste of his pre-cum,” Nami said as she grabbed Vivi’s chin and kissed her.

The princess widened her eyes as Nami’s tongue intertwined with hers, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth that only made her hornier and warmer. She didn’t know what came over her, but she kissed Nami back and enjoyed the full taste of her lips miwed with Luffy’s pre-cum. Suddenly, the redhead broke their kiss before smirking. She threw a glance at her captain’s dick, signalling to Vivi it was time for her to use her tongue again. Both women licked his manhood on both sides, making the rubber man moan a bit as two soft tongues ran across his shaft. Vivi got warmer the more time passed as she inserted his cock in her mouth and moved it deeper in while wrapping her tongue around it. While she was sucking it like a hungry slut; Nami was doing the same with his balls.

Luffy’s body shuddered in pleasure as both women did a great job at pleasing him. The last time he did it with two women was with Nami and Nojiko. Suddenly, his cock throbbed before releasing semen. Vivi widened her eyes as his thick cum went down her throat and even overflowed out of her mouth. The bluenette coughed some of it out as she realised how thick and sticky it was. Nami smirked before licking some of it off her chin, surprising her.

“Now, Vivi… It’s time you lose your virginity, isn’t it?” Nami whispered as she pulled Vivi to her, making her lay on top of her on the bed, both facing Luffy. Vivi let out a small gasp, surprised by her action as she felt Nami’s soft boobs pressed against her slender back.

Luffy walked up to them while Nami spread Vivi’s legs using her own, showing him a full view of the princess’ pussy, where blue hair could be seen above it.

“W-Wait… I don’t know if I’m ready yet…” Vivi breathed out while her body heated up because of both stress and arousal.

“Don’t worry; I’m sure you’ll love it,” Nami answered before licking Vivi’s neck, making her shudder.

“I-I’m still… scared you know…” Vivi muttered, feeling way too hot. Nami suddenly grabbed her hand and held it.

“I can tell you for sure there won’t be any issues to be scared of,” The redhead replied as she entwined her fingers with Vivi’s, calming her almost instantly.

The princess breathed out as the man she loved rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy, before slowly starting to push it in. Her body shuddered in pleasure as he put all the way in, pushing her womb upward. She didn’t know how she expected it would feel, but it was much better than she imagined. As for Luffy; he almost thought his cock was going to get melted completely. Vivi’s pussy was without a doubt very tight, and it clenched around his dick as if trying to suck it in. And it was hot enough that his entire body warmed up. He wasn’t able to stop himself from moving back and forth and completely breaking her hymen. Her pussy was worthy of a princess!

“Luffy-san!” Vivi let out a moan as she tightened her grip on Nami’s hand and while her pussy bled. She couldn’t say anything anymore as she simply continued to moan with her body shaking, feeling like for the first time in her life. As she looked down, a bulge on her belly could be seen as Luffy thrusted forwward.

Nami could only admire Vivi’s pussy getting violated; she never thought she would see the day, but she was happy to be here and see her friend’s virginity getting taken; it mahe her hot. Although she was a bit worried. She was careful to take anti-pregnancy pills that Chopper made before joining them, but she doubted that was the case for Vivi. She decided not to tell her anything to avoid worrying her; besides, it would probably be fine anyway.

While the blue-haired princess’ pussy was stretched to its limits; Nami moved her free hand to her friend’s crotch until she reached her clit. Vivi let out a small scream of surprise while her body was abruptly shocked. Just when she was getting used to Luffy’s thrusts; Nami had decided to tease her clit.

“N-Nami-san! I don’t think… I’ll last long… if you do that,” Vivi whispered with red cheeks.

“But you like it, right?” Nami inquired as she let go of the princess’ hand. She moved her other hand up and squeezed one of her boobs, before rubbing and pinching her nipple.

Vivi’s legs shook as sparks travelled through her. She turned her head to look at her friend, before they locked lips with one another. While Luffy thrusted into her; he moved his left hand down until it was right in front of their crotches. He suddenly stretched two of his fingers, pushing each one in each of the girls’ ass holes. Vivi suddenly curled her toes the instant she felt something going up her butt. That hole wasn’t made for putting things inside it! However, she was unable to voice her complaints due to Nami’s tongue invading her mouth and fully exploring every spot of it. Her body got hotter and hotter as Vivi slowly realised she actually loved both Nami and Luffy.

“If only I was a guy; I would have fucked you the whole night, Vivi,” Nami whispered in her ear.

“Ah… Nami-san… Ah… Don’t say things like that…” Vivi moaned as Luffy’s thrusts still stretched her pussy while his finger explored her insides. Nami simply chuckled as she sucked her slender neck.

“I’m coming, Vivi! Get ready!” Luffy exclaimed as he thrusted one last time before shooting all his load into her pussy, filling her womb to the brim. The princess let out a scream of pleasure as she came, too.

His cock twitched in her insides, letting her feel all the semen it was pumping inside her. Her vision went blurry because of the tears in her eyes while Luffy pulled his manhood out of her. The princess was breathless and sweaty, having little to no stamina left. This tired her more tha she thought it would. She rolled off Nami and laid down beside her as she tried to catch her breath while Luffy’s thick and warm cum poured out of her entrance; she was stuffed.

“You’re really tired, huh? Even like that you’re still so pretty,” Nami pointed out as she looked at her.

“If you’re tired, then I guess it’s over, right? I’m kinda sleepy,” Luffy added with his dick still erected.

“Wait. Vivi may be satisfied, but I’m still not,” Nami purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips while she rubbed the tip of his cock on her pussy. “And I see you aren’t satisfied enough, too!” She added before turning around and going on all foue, right above Vivi. “I want you to fuck my pussy with your dick still covered in Vivi’s love juice. As for you, Vivi. I’m sure you don’t want to miss it; look at my pussy to see it’s going to get all stretched up, it would make me so hot,” She added as the blue haired girl hesitantly nodded, feeling another wramth up her body as she saw Luffy’s meat pole getting inserted into her friend’s pussy.

Nami moaned instantly when her pussy was filled with his manhood, as it should be.

“You happy now, Nami?” Luffy chuckled while he thrusted back and forth.

“Of course! Fuck your little kitten, captain!” Nami moaned as she let her tongue out, letting her saliva fall down on the princess’ face while she enjoyed her pounding.

At the end, the three fell asleep together, Luffy snoring the loudest.


	8. Hina

Luffy gasped as he fell on the sand, bound by iron bars surrounding him at chest level, thus sticking his arms to his body. He could only use his legs to fight because of that, but considering his enemy, it would be difficult. He looked up at his opponent while remaining on the sand, his hat laying on the ground only a foot away. His enemy was a pink haired navy woman, apparently called Hina.

She didn’t only have a nice cleavage; she looked quite strong. Both things Luffy didn’t notice at first. While his crew and he were going to the coast where their ship was; they were intercepted by this lady and her men. The pirate thought he would easily and quickly deal with them, so he let his crew go ahead; however, he didn’t plan on the woman having such a troublesome ability. Thankfully, the others were already taken care of, meaniing he could beat her with Hentai Kenpo without any interference and get out of this situation.

“Hina success,” The woman said as she sat on Luffy’s chest and pulled out a snail phone out of her pocket.

“Oi! I’m not a chair, lady!” Luffy complained while the marine officer ignored him completely.

Feeling like this might be his best shot, he closed his eyes and used his special scent to arouse her. The effects were instant as Hina suddenly stopped herself from calling the Navy Headquarters. Her body got hot for absolutely no reason at all, not a heat like a fever, but a warmth she recognised from her youth. Something she didn’t feel like since she was a teen. She was horny. She was unable to understand why it was happening now, and how could this feeling be so strong.

It was true she hadn’t done it with anyone in years because of her job, but that couldn’t be the only reason, could it? Besides, she was surrounded by men, full of hormones, hitting on her every day and never got aroused by it. And yet, now the feeling was unbearable! She suddenly remembered what she was using as a seat. The pirate, Monkey D Luffy. He looked like he was just a boy while she was twice his age, so she thought it was impossible, but… She suddenly stood up and gripped her chest, where her heart was, as her cigarette fell down off her mouth. The more she looked at him, the redder her cheeks were.

If she hadn’t seen his power earlier, she would have thought it was his doing. However, she could hardly see how rubber would make her horny. She had a hard time accepting it, but it looked like she was really lusting after him. Although she was sure there was no reason to! Was it because he was a pirate; did she gain an interest in bad boys? She doubted it considering how much she hated the ones she arrested usually. Although she had to admit this one was cute.

Her heart beat faster when he smiled at her as if knowing what she was feeling right now… That little shit! But she wasn’t able to deny it anymore.

“Listen to me, pirate. No laws can protect you, so don’t complain about what I’m about to do,” Hina warned him as she took off her jacket and threw it on the sand. She felt like she couldn’t see herself as a proud marine if she did things with a pirate while wearing it. She also opened her shirt, showing her naked belly and her bra. Luffy erected his dick immediately as his eyes landed on her smooth skin, making him wonder why she was hiding it if it looked so good. “Show me your filthy cock,” She ordered, perfectly knowing he couldn’t move because of her fruit. She unzipped his shorts and pulled them down with his underwear before widening her eyes. She was impressed, but did her best to hide. “T-That’s it? Hina was expecting better,” She stuttered with a red face as she stepped on it with her shoe, hoping to hurt him.

However, he was rubber and that did little to nothing to him. Although she was hiding it, Luffy already knew it was making her more aroused. Thanks to the Hentai Kenpo, he was slowly learning how to know with only a look what was the ideal size for each woman. He still couldn’t figure it out perfectly, but he was pretty sure Hina’s ideal size was a long meaty cock. He used his devil fruit’s powers to adjust the size of it since he originally had the length part while it still wasn’t fat enough, giving him the need to use his fruit to pump blood into it and make it larger. He started doing this a couple of days ago. He remembered that Vivi would like it more if it was right above average, so he did his best to make it smaller. He fused the Hentai Kenpo and his fruit to create a technique that would make him even stronger against women.

Hina gulped as she felt her panties getting wet; she took off her shoes and pressed her naked foot on the pirate’s manhood, ignoring the hot sand at the sole of her other foot. She wasn’t going to jump on his dick right away since she didn’t want to seem desperate. And she wished to show her dominance like she did with the previous men.

“Why are you stepping on it, bubblegum hair?” Luffy tilted his head, before he slowly remembered that Yuzo had taught him that some women like using their feet. She did seem to be the type when he observed her carefully.

“I already told you that I can do what I want. And what did you call Hina?! I didn’t allow a scummy pirate like you to use such a disrespectful nickname!” Hina complained as she pressed down her foot on his third leg. Although he didn’t seem to feel any of it. She grumbled as she saw inflicting pain on him wouldn’t work, but she still could use her charms and technique.

Luffy’s body shuddered as Hina suddenly moved her foot up and down, stroking his penis with it. She carressed the tip of it a lot, using the sole of her foot and pressing his manhood on his belly. Her skin was smooth enough to please him as much as Nami usually did with her hands. Suddenly, she put his cock between the big and long toes and moved her foot up and down. Luffy’s body heated up as her soft foot rubbed his manhood in all the right places. He was hoping he could convince her to let him go if he made her horny, but it didn’t look like she would listen to him.

Hina was starting to enjoy this more and more the longer it went on. It had been a long time since she had a cock under her foot and a man at her mercy. She always used her powers to make them her pets, only for her relationships to be too short since she never thought they were good enough. And even though her men loved to be bound by her powers -especially Jango and Fullbody- she refused to date them, simply because she thought they were… only crap to her. She never imagined she would rape a pirate one day, but she started feeling less and less ashamed of it. Although they were scum, strawhat proved that some could be quite the hunks. Besides they had no room to complain for being raped as they did far worse.

That made her feel better. Luffy’s cock suddenly throbbed as a wave of warmth washed over him before erupting and shooting cum all over her foot. The thick and hot semen covering her foot gave her goosebumps and only contributed to making her hornier. She never felt like this. Was it because he was a pirate? Did she enjoy having been sullied by someone of his kind while she was a marine? It was decided then! She wouldn’t give him to the headquarters. She’ll keep him as her personal slave instead! She would just say he escaped and no one would find out! She grinned in anticipation.

“Look at the mess you’ve made, trash. Hina is mad,” She insulted him as she let go of his cock before stomping on his face with her cum-covered foot. “You’ll need to have more respect than that. You should have come only when Hina told you to,” Hina smirked as she continued to push her foot against his face.

“Oi! Stop stepping on my face already, bubblegum hair!” Luffy complained before trying to bite it like a piece of meat. Thankfully, Hina got it away right before it could get chopped off. She grunted in frustration as Luffy looked more angry than completely aroused. Any other man would have fallen for her charm and would have begged for her feet! It looked like she needed to do more…

“You still don’t learn… Hina told you to stop being so disrespectful, trash,” She mumbled before dropping down her pants, then her panties. Luffy had to keep himself from grinning when he saw they were soaking wet. She was going to get completely defeated soon and he would be able to escape.

Hina stood right above his face, showing him a good view of her private place while her liquids dripped down her legs. Then she sat down, covering his face fully.

“Please me with your tongue now, and I’ll make your dirty dick feel good,” Hina purred as she grabbed his cock with one of her gloved hands.

Luffy’s dick hardened instantly as the soft texture of her gloves wrapped around it. She moved her hand up and down, ignoring the cum dirtying her glove while her cheeks reddened. Her lust rising more and more made her body so hot, or was it the desert? Maybe both? Her pussy was dripping wet.

Luffy inserted his tongue inside her slit. It was a warm and wet place, and so he intended to explore every spot of it thanks to the powers of his fruit. Hina’s body shuddered as Luffy’s soft tongue stretched inside her. She knew his devil fruit would be good for these kinds of things! She couldn’t help but move her hand faster while her legs started shaking. The pirate licked her walls and wriggled his tongue all the way up to her womb. For making her feel this good; she had to reward him.

She leaned down and licked the underside of his dick, making it twitch in pleasure as heat built up in his crotch. She decided to plant a few kisses on it, leaving lipstick marks before wrapping her lips around his shaft. She slowly pushed it further in while her tongue licked its tip. It could barely fit in her mouth, and while it throbbed in excitment, she was able to feel all its veins as her tongue ran across them. She was glad her men were uncounscious or else they would see a navy officer happily sucking a pirate’s dick.

Luffy did his best to make her come as fast as he could. His manhood was about to melt inside her mouth; she was really good. And the way she was sitting on him, pushing hersekf against his face kept him from breathing while her sweet love juice dripped down his throat. Hina pulled his dick out of her mouth with a popping sound as electricity ran through her body.

“Ah… Hina coming…” Hina purred while her body trembled in pleasure. “You know how to use your tongue, scum,” She complimented him when his cock suddenly twitched, ready to explode. However, right before it could do so, she moved her finger through his dick. Luffy winced as a sudden cold iron binding surrounded his penis, squeezing it so much that he was left unable to come. “Like I said before, you’re not coming unless I say so. Besides, that will be a good protection for me,” She added as she stood up. She didn’t want to risk getting pregnant if he came inside her. It wasn’t the first time she used her powers like that; and it would be a good way to torture him a little.

She grabbed his ankles and lfted them up in the air before pushing Luffy’s knees closer to him. She was quick to throw her crotch at his cock until the tip was inside her pussy. She moaned in pleasure as the hot rod slid deeper and deeper in. Finally, it was pressed against the back of her most private place, sending shudders across her body. It wasn’t in balls deep because of the iron binding she trapped his dick in, but it was still good enough.

Shivers went down Luffy’s spine as his cock was squeezed between her walls. It didn’t feel good simply because she was tight, but also because of the position they were in. When Hina started moving up and down, she was doing so while using all her weight. Her butt only kept slapping against his as she took great pleasure in using his cock as she pleased.

“It’s decided then. Ah… You’re Hina’s pet now,” She whispered as she leaned closer to his face. “Don’t you… ah… want to?” She added before licking his cheek.

Luffy clenched his fists as he tried to spread his arm and break the iron rod around his body while Hina was too busy. If she did as she pleased, she really was gonna capture him! And the best way to win this was to have his arms and dick free. It felt like his manhood was in agony. No matter how much pleasure Hina’s pussy was giving it, it couldn’t shoot its cum. The pirate was going to go crazy if he didn’t do anything! Because of the state his pheromones put her; she shouldn’t be able to use her devil fruit as efficiently, so all he had to do is break this and defeat her!

“I-I’m coming!” Hina moaned as electricity went through her body while she spilled her pussy juice all over her slave’s meat pole. She let go of one of his legs to move some of her hair, which was a mess, out of her eyes’ way as she was catching her breath. “I haven’t felt this good… since a long time ago,” She added with red cheeks.

Luffy gritted his teeth as he flexed his muscles; just like Yuzo said, fucking made him stronger thanks to his new techniques. Hina’s juices running down his crotch were finally too much to handle as his cock suddenly got harder and bigger until it destroyed the iron rod trapping it. Hina widened her eyes as cum burst out of the pirate’s dick all the way up to her womb.

“Something hot is filling me up…” She breathed out in shock while her legs were shaking. How did he free his manhood? She couldn’t help but think before Luffy finally broke the bindings in pieces, startling and throwing Hina off him. “How did he?!” She whispered as she fell on the hot sand.

“Yosh! Finally free!” He shouted in happiness.

“Not for long!” Hina hissed as she tried to stand up, only for her legs to shake, barely able to hold her own weight. Raping him had tired her out!

“You’re not doing anything now!” Luffy replied as he stretched his arms. Hina gasped while his arms wrapped around her slender waist, then around her arms. They were forcefully pulled to her back while Luffy’s hands stretched further to wrap around her thighs.

“H-Hina can’t move! He’s binding me…” Hina stated in a panic. She had never felt this weak since before she ate her devil fruit. It was the first time someone trapped her like this. “Let me go or else!” She gritted her teeth only to let out a small scream as she felt Luffy’s arms coiling around her. Their texture expanding over so much of her body gave her a strange feeling. They were warm and muscly enough to keep her from struggling. Never have a man touched her at so many places at once. She couldn’t let this go on, but she couldn’t fight anymore.

She was slammed on the sand, still trapped in the pirate’s arms, before he put the tip of his penis against her pussy. Hina immediately let out a cry as she tried to move her body away, but in vain. She didn’t want a pirate to take advantage of her; it would not only destroy her pride, but he also could come inside her at any moment!

“I’ve got to win fast or else my crew will go without me!” Luffy stated as he slammed his hips forward, bringing his cock all the way up Hina’s womb in only a move. Hina let out a scream of pain as his hot meat pole hit the deepest part of her.

She didn’t know why, but his rod looked like it was bigger than when it was inside her the first time.

“D-Don’t! Ah!” She screamed as he moved harder and harder, slamming his meat against her flesh with a lot of strength. Tears rolled down her cheeks as a pirate violated her while her men were still unconscious. All she could do was cry in fear of what they would think of her. When they see her in this state, begging and crying for the enemy to let her go while he used her body as he pleased, she would be the shame of the navy. “Hina sorry! Sorry! Please!” She cried, trying desperately to convince him to stop.

However, he didn’t. Hina’s smooth skin, her floral scent and her tightening pussy; every part of her made Luffy’s dick go crazy.

“Sorry, bubblegum hair, but if I don’t beat you; you wouldn’t let me get away,” Luffy chuckled as his hips were slammed against her butt, making her scream yet again as she felt like her womb was squished.

“I-I will! I will let you go! Hina promise! Ah! I’m coming! I’m coming from his dirty pirate cock!” Hina moaned as her love juice dripped down her thighs to the sand. She came twice because of his manhood; she didn’t think she would be able to resist much longer… She pleaded with her dear life that her men wouldn’t look at her if they woke up, not to look at her broken spirit.

Luffy tightened his hold all around her body, but not enough to hurt her too much or break anything, simply to make her feel like more submissive. His Hentai Kenpo and everything he learned from it would allow him to break any woman with a will weaker than his own. Now the finisher move. His cock throbbed as his thrusted one last time and plunged his manhood deep inside her pussy before pouring all his cum in her womb.

“N-Not again!” Hina screamed in pleasure with a seemingly delighted smile as her body shook as if it was electrocuted. As a hot and thick liquid filled her insides, she suddenly fainted. Luffy let her go immediately, leaving her naked on the sand with semen dripping out of her pussy.

“Alright, now I can go!” He exclaimed before putting on his hat and pulling his shorts back up.


	9. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has just joined the crew, and had decided nothing wrong would come out of seducing her captain and make herself the number two of the crew! WIll she succeed?

“You don’t need to steal all this food, Luffy-kun. You can take some of mine you know,” Nami giggled as she fed him with some of her meal.

The crew plus their new member, Robin, was sitting around the kitchen table since lunch was ready. As usual, Nami couldn’t help but be lovey dovey with her captain, to Sanji’s displeasure. She was sitting on his lap with her back pressed against his chest while he ate as he was used to, sometimes stealing from others’ plates or accepting the food Nami was giving him. The navigator wasn’t afraid to show how close they were. Most of the crew accepted it without much difficulty. However…

“D-Damn that bastard… I can’t believe my Nami-swan would choose him of all people!” Sanji cried as he slammed his head against the table. It was a daily occurence. Honestly, Usopp couldn’t really blame him since Nami was a really beautiful woman; and Luffy was a lucky guy. However, he had Kaya who he would confess to one day, so he wasn’t that bothered by it unlike their cook.

“Would you shut up, Ero-Cook. We’re trying to eat,” Zoro snapped, turning Sanji’s attention to him.

“What did you say, damn Marimo?! Don’t speak to me if you don’t understand my pain!” Sanji screamed at him before they both headbutted each other.

“It’s not my problem if you’re all over a witch like her!” Zoro replied as he glared at the cook.

“Sanji! Zoro! Stop it!” Chopper tried to stop them only for Usopp to put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head while sighing.

“You can never catch a break with these two…” Nami grumbled in annoyance before quickly looking at Luffy dreamily again. She couldn’t help but kiss him on the cheek a few times. However, sometimes she really asked herself if Luffy even knew the meaning of loving someone romantically since he behaved like a lover when he was fucking her, but like a friend the rest of the time.

Meanwhile, Robin looked at all the ruckus with a little smile. It was clear Luffy and Nami were dating, which was weird since it didn’t look like Luffy was that type of guy. He looked pretty innocent when she met him. Srangely enough; she always seemed to smell some kind of strange scent when around him, and it was weirdly arousing. She would have to observe those two a bit more what they do in their free time.

A few hours later, they were on the ship’s deck.

“So how are you adjusting to the crew, Robin?” Nami inquired with a sincere smile.

“So far so good. I hope it lasts,” She answered before getting interrupted by a boy who launched himself at them and fell on the floor.

“Nami! You have to do something! T-That idiot Usopp damaged my hat!” Luffy screamed desperately as he showed his hat, which had a hole at its edge.

“Calm down; I’ll fix it in no time,” Nami answered, a little annoyed at getting interrupted while she was discussing with their new crewmate.

“Yosh! Thank you! You’re the best!” He shouted as he wrapped her arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

“Alright, I get it! You can let go now!” Nami chuckled as he put her back where she was. She got her face closer to his and whispered in his ear. “You should go to the storage room later, so we can have some fun,” She said as she winked at him. He understood quickly enough what she meant.

And he wasn’t the only one. Robin had heard it and couldn’t help but smile in anticipation. She later saw them making love without being seen thanks to her devil fruit. Something inside her woke up instantly, her lust. She was always feeling a bit hot and aroused for Luffy for reasons she couldn’t explain. And hearing him ram his manhood into Nami’s tight hole made her even hornier. She used to use her body to get the trust of the organisations she was in, but now, it felt like she would do it for a whole new reason.

Besides, she also wanted to show to the navigator the dominant one here; she was the mature woman after all, while she was still a young novice girl compared to her.

When the sun set and everyone fell asleep, she was still awake and laying beside Nami in the king size bed they were sharing. The older woman was only wearing black panties with a white shirt and black bra udner it. She already had a way to attract the captain here withotu having to go there and wake him up and risking to do the same with the others. At their bedside table was a plate with cooked meat, which was foiled. She asked Sanji to cook some earlier. She crossed her arms, and another pair of them bloomed out of the wall to open the door while unfoiled the plate and patiently waited for the captain to smell it. She already knew he loved meat, so it wouldn’t take long.

She wasn’t sure how long she was going to stay with the straw hats, but if she could seduce their captain and steal him from the navigator, then she could easily become his second in command here. That was how she usually did it, and since he, like any other man, was lustful, she could probably control him that way. If he didn’t have an interest in her skills, then her body would do just fine.

“It smells like meat… It’s coming from here… Looks like Sanji didn’t hide all of it!” Luffy exclaimed excitedly as he entered the room while sniffing the air, he was already drooling everywhere. Robin’s arms, still on the wall, closed the door behind him before disappearing. “Oh! Looks like I’m in the girls’ room! You’re awake Robin?” He inquired as he snapped from his trance.

“Yes; I was thinking I could offer you some food since you love it a lot. And when you’re finished, you could have something even more… appetizing,” Robin replied only to be interrupted by Luffy when he gulped down the entire plate of meat. The mature woman couldn’t help but widen her eyes at the strange display.

“Thanks, Robin! Shishishi, now I’m really glad you joined the crew! Say, are ya going to sneak more food for me? That would be sweet!” Luffy looked at her with some stars in his eyes.

Robin simply stared at him in surprise. Firstly, he wasn’t even embarrassed for being in the women’s quarters late at night, especially dressed like he was… Topless and only wearing underwear. But he didn’t seem fazed at all at her figure, not only that, but she was also showing a lot of skin, and she didn’t see a ghost of an erection through his underwear. Or maybe was it so small she couldn’t notice it? That must have been it; no man would feel no attraction to her body after all! Nami must have liked them smaller, and that was why she moaned that much.

“So didn’t you say there was something else? What is it?” Luffy asked in excitment as Robin smirked and approached him. He tilted his head as she took off her shirt, leaving her only in her underwear before she put a hand on his chest.

“I couldn’t help but find you very attractive, captain-san. You must have been popular with women before going out to the sea,” Robin stated as she pressed her cheek against his breast and caressed his sides. “I’m sure your balls are too full, so I thought I could help,” She added as she crouched down and was about to pull his underwear down. She noticed he didn’t resist at all, so that could only mean she managed to seduce him. And easily at that! Now she was going to fuck him while his girlfriend was sleeping right next to them.

“Oh! I get it! You want fun, right?!” Luffy chuckled as he made his manhood erect right when the raven haired woman pulled his underwear down. She widened her eyes yet again during this night as she saw the sudden monster rise in front of her eyes while its smell bewitched her. “Why aren’t you doing anything?” He asked.

“I’m just surprised… That’s all,” She replied before regaining her senses and staying calm. It looked like she was going to have some fun after all. “Why don’t you lay down on the bed and get yourself comfortable?” Robin asked as he didn’t hesitate even a second to do so.

He got distracted for a second as he sniffed the air. His sense of smell wasn’t as strong as Chopper, but this room always had a special scent. Usually, there was only Nami, but now there was also Robin. While the men’s room smelled like a jungle inhabited by a horde of monkeys, the women’s room smelled like flowers. He wondered why, but he didn’t complain when he was there.

He laid on Robin’s side of the bed on his back while Nami slept on the other, unaware of what was happening right beside her. Robin’s body was fully nude, and it was gorgeous. She had an hourglass figure with wider hips than Nami’s, and a bigger chest. Her skin was smooth, and he didn’t even need to touch it to know that. His eyes landed on her nipples, which looked to be dark pink.

The mature woman crossed her arms before several of them suddenly bloomed beside Luffy and started caressing his body while she laid between his legs and placed her breasts so close to his crotch that they were touching his cock. She looked into his eyes with a smile as she wrapped a hand around his thick manhood.

“When I look at it; I can’t help but think we’ll have a lot of fun, captain,” Robing licked her lips as her body heated up again. And since Luffy probably used his devil fruit when he did this with Nami, she felt like she didn’t have to worry about what his reaction would be if she used hers. Her powers were useful for a lot of things, but in this situation… It would be a lot of fun. Her captain was definitely a lucky man.

As for Luffy, he already saw her most sensitive spots thanks to his Hentai Kenpo, which was her butt, her nipples and her legs. Her hands were soft as they travelled across his body, sending shudders through the more they carressed it. Some even gently rubbed him using her nails, it felt calming. Her delicate fingers calmed his mind, but made his blood spike into his dick.

The raven haired woman moved her hand up and down, slowly stroking his cock with her delicate moves. She held it in a way that let her feel all of its texture and how it was built. Luffy suddenly felt her warm tongue go across his shaft, starting at its base until she reached the tip, making it shudder before she used her luscious lips to plant kisses over it. Luffy’s body heated up, not only because of that, but also due to Robin looking at him. Her staring into his eyes while carefully licking his cock was making him more and more aroused.

Suddenly, two of the arms she bloomed earlier caressed his chest until her fingers rubbed his nipples. As they did so, Luffy looked at the palms and widened his eyes as a mouth sprouted out of them both. Her hands covered his chest as her tongues licked his nipples. The man’s body tensed as the mouths not only licked him there, but also sucked him. Robin smirked, then put the tip of his manhood in her mouth while wrapping her tongue around it.

“Whoa…” Luffy breathed out in pleasure. It was the first time he was touched all over like that. He knew some women also like their nipples being played with, but he was surprised to see it was the same for men. Another arm sprouted out of the pillow he was laying on, and covered his mouth.

However, the arm wasn’t there to simply cover his mouth; soon enough, it pushed its fingers inside it. While Robin was moving her head up and down, taking his whole dick down her throat and thouroughly enjoying it, Luffy wrapped his tongue around one of her fingers and licked the rest. The woman’s pussy was dripping wet the more she enjoyed her captain’s body. His hot meat pole throbbed inside her mouth while he sucked on her fingers. She was getting completely enthranced by him.

She tightened her grip on his legs while her other mouth-hands were playfully biting his nipples. Luffy’s body suddenly felt like electricity was going through it before his manhood twitched. A couple of seconds later, he shot a load of cum down Robin’s throat. Even though she was surprised by it, she swallowed it as much as she could, but a lot ended up overflowing out of her mouth. When he was finally done comming, The older woman pulled his cock out and licked the semen around her lips.

“You certainly had a lot to empty, captain. And it doesn’t look like it’s over,” She said as all the arms around Luffy’s body disappeared.

“I know; I’m used to it,” He replied as the raven haired woman climbed on the bed and laid on top of him before silencing him with her lips.

Their tongues quickly entwined while Luffy wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as the other one squeezed her butt. Her big breasts being pressed to his chest, he could feel very well her hard nipples. Her warm breath washed over his face as the sweet taste of her lips filled his mouth while he explored every spot of hers. She moved one of her hands in his hair as she deepened the kiss, and sometimes playfully bit his lower lip. Her love juice dripped down her thighs as Luffy’s hard rod rose against one of her legs. Robin suddenly broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between their lips.

“I was wondering, captain-san. But who do you think is the best at this so far? Navigator-san or me?” Robin asked as Luffy tilted his head and brought a hand to his chin, thinking about it.

“Well… for the kiss and all the stuff before; I guess it would be you… yeah,” He nodded, having reached an answer.

“Good. I didn’t doubt it. It will only get better now,” Robin licked her lips as she threw a look at Nami’s sleeping face, which was facing them. Then looked back at Luffy.

She lifted herself above Luffy’s manhood before an arm sprouted out of one of her thighs and grabbed his cock to make it point at the perfect place. When it was good enough, she slammed her lower body down, taking all of her captain’s length inside her pussy. Her arm disappeared as she let out a soft moan.

Luffy’s face was heating up again as his dick was squeezed between Robin’s clenched walls. Her private place was warm and filled with her juices, making him feel like his cock was melting.

Robin’s whole body shook as she tried to get used to his pole. However, he suddenly grabbed her butt and squeezed it right before moving his hips up and down. Robin quickly put a hand over mouth, holding a sudden moan down while Luffy thrusted upwards, slammig his meat against her womb. It was like her body was going to get split in half! If she wasn’t so focused on that, she would be surprised that the sound of Luffy’s flesh hitting against hers hadn’t woken Nami up yet.

“C-Captain-san… ah… Your penis is even greater than… ah... I imagined,” Robin moaned down as she leaned down and placed her hands on the bed, and on each side of Luffy’s head. “And I hope… ah… I’m satisfying you, too…” She added. Although Luffy didn’t hear whatever she was saying because of the voluptious breasts bouncing right in front of his face.

He didn’t hesitate any second, and strecthed his tongue until it wrapped around one of her nipples. He moved his head closer to, placing his lips around it, too. Robin bit her lower lip as he started sucking on her right tit, as if he was milking her. Not only his manhood was slipitting her apart like no other before, but the hands squeezing her butt were so strong she felt completely powerless to pleasure. And now her nipples were sucked just like she liked it. She was planning to seduce him and wrap him around her finger, but she was becoming his bitch instead!

The captain softly bit Robin’s nipple as he pushed his face against her breasts. The woman clenched her teeth as Luffy’s dick throbbed in pleasure before releasing all his semen deep inside Robin’s womb, making her let out a moan as her insides suddenly felt hotter. She exhaled while her pussy was filled with his thick milk. Luffy pulled his manhood out while it continued to shoot its load on Robin’s back while some of it fell on Nami’s face.

The older woman couldn’t help but exhale as she tried to catch her breath after feeling a bit less stuffed now that Luffy’s cock wasn’t inside her anymore. He also let go of her breasts, which were still shuddering because of how wet her nipples were because of his saliva.

She really wasn’t sure why, but simply being near this man, that she considered only a boy before this, made her very aroused. It was almost as if she was in heat, and she was quite ashamed to admit it. Thankfully, since he came again, he must have been tired now. She was scared she would lose her sanity if it lasted any longer.

“I must have made you really happy… If you filled me up like that… captain-san,” Robin purred as Luffy snickered.

“Yeah! Plus you also gave me food!” Luffy replied before suddenly grabbing her thighs. Robin widened her eyes as they swapped places and she was thrown on the bed to lay on her belly.

“W-What are you doing?” She asked in a panicked tone.

“What do you mean? I’m not done yet, shishishi!” He replied as he placed his hands on top of her arms and held her in place as he got a good view at her ass. Usually, he would do it for less than an hour with Nami. And even though she was getting stronger, she still didn’t have that much energy to take him on for longer. However, Robin was clearly strong enough to handle it, so he was planning to have his fun. Besides, she looked like she was really waiting for it.

She wasn’t waiting for it. Even though she did her best to move her arms, Luffy was firmly holding her in place. Any normal man would have been done already, but she was foolish enough to forget he wasn’t ordinary. Not only did he have a devil fruit, but he also beat Crocodile for God’s sake, so it made sense that he would have a ton of stamina! She really was going to go crazy!

“No! I-It’s still sensitive!”

Robin bit the pillow and gripped the bed sheet as her captain pushed his dick into her pussy again, then thrusted harder than before. Luffy let out soft breaths of pleasure as his manhood was squeezed by his crewmate’s pussy. The woman curled her toes while having to resist the urge to scream both in pain and pleasure as his pelvis slammed against her butt cheeks. His pole was blazing hot and did nothing more than heat her whole body up.

The feeling that came from this, and the one she got everytime she was close to him were slowly making her lose sight of where they were. It was almost like she was drugged by pleasure. She couldn’t care less if the moans she was trying to hold down the hardest would wake Nami up; it would probably be the best outcome since it would keep her from getting addicted to this!

After making her pillow all wet, she finally let go of it and moaned.

“Ah… C-Captain-san… Fuck me harder… ah… I really want it!”

“Hm? Is that so?” He asked while snickering, then thrusted once, putting more strength into it. Robin jerked her head back at the sudden move.

“Yes! I’m… I’m in love with your cock, Captain-san!” Robin moaned as Luffy thrusted into her.

She wasn’t even sure how long it lasted, but she knew her captain took no break, and didn’t leave her any either. At one point, she was barely able to speak clearly as exhaustion took its toll on her body. Meanwhile, the man using her as he pleased didn’t seem to be affected.

Luffy was holding her thighs as he thrusted hard again and shot all his load deep into her pussy, filling her with his semen yet again. However, right before he could do anything else, sunlight crept into the room through the window. He looked at the window in surprise.

“It’s morning already? I didn’t realize we’ve been doing it for so long. Well! Time for breakfast! Yahoo!” He shouted as he pulled his penis out and put his clothes back on. While Luffy came out of the room quickly and went to wake Sanji up, Robin was still laying in bed.

Her eyes were half-closed, and her body, as well as the bed, was covered with ropes of cum. Her belly seemed to be inflated a bit. And as for her pussy, a stream of semen poured out of it while she remained unable to move, feeling numb everywhere. She didn’t know how she was conscious, but she thanked god for giving her the chance to rest now that her captain was gone.

Nami suddenly twitched as a sun ray got to her eyes, slowly waking her up. However, she was quick to jump up and put a hand over her nose at the stench that filled the room.

“W-What’s all that smell?!” She asked before seeing the state Robin was in. “R-Robin?! What the hell happened?! Did the whole crew raped you or something?”

Robin gained a sudden urge to strangle her, still not understanding how she managed to sleep through that considering that Luffy sometimes even came on her face as well. Unfortunately, she was still unable to move. It looked like this journey was going to be even more… unique than she thought it would.


End file.
